FRIENDS
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: It a dream of mind to have is story turn into a play at my school and It going to be for real now. It like part two of PL. at my school it called NPHS's Pokemon Live!
1. Summary

****

Prologue  
  
A mysterious gym leader appears on a screen, inviting trainers to battle him for the one-on-a-kind Diamond Badge. He gives instructions for downloading a map to his secret gym, so trainers can compete for this rare and special badge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Act 1**  
  
It's a typical day in Pallet Town, and Ash Ketchum is awakened by his mom (Delia), Professor Ivy and Professor Oak who invite him to attend a lecture on sleeping Pokemon behaviors. Sasami come ran in the room and snap Ash cross his face. As Delia and Felina try to get the two away for other (They both look like they were going to get into a big fight). After the little fight with Ash and Sasami is over, Ash declines, telling the Professor, "Don't keep my mom out too late!" After they leave, as Sasami stay behind with Ash. Ash's friends Misty and Brock enter his room, ready for their next adventure. Ash has already downloaded the special map and, wanting to prove his mastery of Pokemon, is ready to compete for the Diamond Badge. Sasami is upset, however, because Ash had promised to take her to the movies for her birthday, which was three weeks ago! Ash promises he'll make it up to her somehow, insisting that his friends are important, but so are Pokemon _(Pokemon Theme & You & Me & Pokemon)_. After the song, the three heroes set off for the mysterious gym.  
  
Meanwhile, several trainers approach the mysterious gym leader, each bringing their prized Pokemon, hoping to win the rare Diamond Badge. The gym leader's Pokemon, the MechaMew2, learns and copies Alakazam's Psychic and Venusaur's Poison attacks. When a trainer tries Selfdestrust with his Electrode, MechaMew2 does nothing, since the challenging Pokemon has already fainted.  
  
After the trainers leave in defeat, the gym leader reveals his true identity. He is really Giovanni, the diabolical leader of Team Rocket, with a new scheme for world domination. He has built a mechanical Pokemon, MechaMew2, based on the powerful Mewtwo he once owned. This mechanical marvel has only one attack, Learn, which allows it to memorize, copy, and return the attacks of any Pokemon it battles. Giovanni has advertised the Diamond Badge competition everywhere, luring trainers to battle him, in order that his MechaMew2 will learn every possible Pokemon attack.  
  
The mechanical Pokemon has learned almost all the possible attacks, with the exception of two: Thundershock and Thunderbolt, two attacks that Ash's Pikachu uses! Giovanni then orders Jessie, James, and Meowth to bring him this Pikachu, so his MechaMew2's collection of attacks will be complete.  
  
_(It Will All Be Mine)_  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth rush to the forest and dig one of their trademark pit traps to catch the approaching twerps and capture Pikachu. After digging the pit, they hide in the bushes as Ash, Sasami, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu walk right over the trap without falling in. After they pass, Team Rocket investigates the hole and realizes that they left the supports still in. When Jessie and James pull out the supports, they both fall into their own trap. A very frustrated Meowth runs off to get a rope to pull them out.  
  
Meanwhile, Sasami still feels that Ash is ignoring her, Ash is trying to find his way to the gym, and Brock is trying to pick up all the female trainers in the forest. When Ash finally asks Brock for the map, Brock sheepishly tells him that he threw it in the river when he asked one of the girls for directions. Misty and Sasami gets angry with both of the boys, but Ash insists that they need to stick together, since they're all buddies _(My Best Friends) _.  
  
In the mean time, Professor Oak, Professor Ivy and Delia are approaching an old, run-down building where the Pokemon lecture is supposed to be held. Delia (Ash's mom) confesses that she feels that she's losing touch with her son, and that Ash is growing up too quickly. The Professors reassures her, saying that things never stay the same for long _(Everything Changes)_.  
  
Suddenly, Team Rocket members rush out of the shadows and surround them. There is no Pokemon lecture here; it was just a trap by Giovanni to lure Professor Oak and Professor Ivy into his clutches so he couldn't interfere with his latest scheme. Giovanni recognizes Delia (Ash's mom), saying how long it's been since he saw her last. Delia insists that anything between them was in the past, and Giovanni remarks that she has changed as well. Professor Ivy wound how Giovanni and Delia know other, Professor Oak tells Professor Ivy that Delia and Giovanni know other became at one time they were married to other ( and Ash is they child just like Sasami is her and his child). Giovanni reprise, (_Everything Changes - reprise 1) _.  
  
Back in the forest, the four friends are totally lost and alone, until they meet a deaf trainer. Brock uses sign language to communicate, and the trainer agrees to let them share his map on one condition: he and Ash must have a battle first. Ash agrees, and Pikachu is ready to battle. The deaf trainer sends out Jigglypuff, who instantly starts singing and puts everyone to sleep.  
  
That night, Sasami wakes up and notices how cute the sleeping Ash looks with Jigglypuff's scribbles all over his face. She wants to tell him that she feels deeply for him, but is afraid of rejection _(Sasami's Song & He Drives Me Crazy). _After she finishes singing, Ash and Misty wakes up, wondering aloud who was singing such a beautiful song, but Sasami says nothing. (Sasami's is one of the better singer in Pallet town. She start sing at 2 years old.)  
  
Team Rocket, still deep in their pit, are soundly sleeping due to Jigglypuff's song when Meowth arrives with a rope to pull them out. Meowth is annoyed by his companions' incompetence, and is still complaining about them when Jessie and James wake up and climb out of the pit. They are annoyed with him for a while, but sadly realize that Meowth is correct: they ARE total failures. Meowth then tries to cheer them up; they may be failures, but they're PERFECT failures!  
  
_(The Best At Being The Worst)  
_  
Feeling much better about themselves, Team Rocket sets out to find Pikachu once again, with Meowth wondering if he should have been a shrink.  
  
Ash and friends have now arrived at the seashore, and Brock asks him which Pokemon he'll use to battle the mysterious gym leader. His answer is obvious: "Pikachu, I choose you!" _(Pikachu) _During the dance sequence, Team Rocket appears in their Magikarp sub and they quickly capture Ash's Pikachu in a net. By the time Ash realizes that his Pikachu isn't there, Team Rocket is long gone.  
  
**Act 2**  
  
Dexter, the brain inside the Pokedex, explains that his role is vital to Ash's success: one bit of wrong information might cause the trainer to lose a match. As a result, he has enlisted some assistants, the "Dextettes", to help him remember all the necessary information about the characteristics of Pokemon: their different types, abilities, and strengths _(What Kind of Pokemon Are You?)._  
  
Back in the forest, Ash is desperate to find Pikachu. He is sure that his favorite Pokemon has been kidnapped by Team Rocket, and suggests that he and his friends split up to find Pikachu. Misty says that maybe Pikachu wasn't kidnapped at all, but left Ash of his own will. After all, Ash does seem to be in a habit of ignoring his friends. With that, she runs after Brock, leaving Ash to ponder her words. Maybe Pikachu really DID run away. Maybe Pikachu doesn't want to be Ash's Pokemon anymore. Although he never thought the day would come, Ash may have to live without Pikachu _(The Time Has Come)._  
  
At Giovanni's headquarters, he is gloating over his imminent success to Professor Oak, Professor Ivy and Delia (Ash's mom), whom he has locked in a giant cage located in the battle arena.  
  
_(You & Me & Pokemon - Reprise)_  
  
When he leaves, Delia tells Professor Oak and Professor Ivy about her less- than-perfect life in the past and her acquaintance with Giovanni. When she was a teenager, she used to hang out with a crowd of bad kids. One of her friends back then was starting up a gang that later became Team Rocket. She straightened her life out once she met Ash's father, and became the upstanding woman she is now. Professor Oak asks if she'd ever told Ash the truth about her past, but Delia fears that he wouldn't understand, and telling him would only drive him away. Professor Ivy sat on the ground, cried to herself wonder about Ash and Sasami's safety, and if that why there in is cage because Giovanni might want Sasami because of her powers. Professor Oak tells Professor Ivy that Sasami is a very smart girl and she can protect herself. (After all it there daughter there talk about.)  
  
Jessie and James soon arrive in their Boss's arena, bringing the captured Pikachu with them. They are extremely proud of themselves, having finally captured Pikachu after so many failed attempts.  
  
_(Double Trouble - **New Version**)_  
  
Hoping to finally complete his plan for world domination, Giovanni tells them to "challenge" his MechaMew2, using Pikachu (he can't battle himself, after all). When Jessie and James order Pikachu to Thundershock, it gives a mighty shock... to them! The electricity causes the cage to break open, and Oak, Ivy and Delia escape in the confusion. Giovanni is unaware of their escape, only thinking of his latest scheme, and realizes that Pikachu's trainer, Ash, is necessary to make the electric mouse battle. Jessie, James, and Meowth rush off to do their Boss's bidding, singing, "We're gonna capture Ash-y too!"  
  
_(Double Trouble - **Old Version**)_  
  
Meanwhile, Misty and Brock are searching fruitlessly for Pikachu, and Brock asks Misty if she really believes that Ash's Pokemon ran away. After all, Ash may ignore his friends sometimes, but he always treats his Pokemon well. Misty sighs, saying that she doesn't believe Pikachu ran away, but she wanted Ash to realize that he's alienating his friends. She then asks why some guys never notice girls. Brock says that he personally notices girls a little too well. Unfortunately, he can never decide which girl is right for him, since so many seem right. Of all the girls he's met, however, there are two that he's absolutely crazy about: Nurse Joy and Officer _Jenny (Two Perfect Girls).  
_  
Delia, Professor Ivy and Professor Oak, rushing through the forest to escape, are continuing their discussion about her past. She is afraid to tell Ash, even though she wants him to know the truth about what happened years ago. In a nearby part of the forest, Sasami yearns to tell Ash her feelings for him, but she is also afraid. Not far away, Ash realizes that, although his closest friend Pikachu may be gone forever, he has to get on with his life. All four are struggling with themselves, wondering what to do next _(I've Got A Secret, All We Wanna Do & Biggest Part Of My Life)._  
  
Soon, all three groups come upon each other in the forest. Oak tells Ash that Giovanni is the mysterious gym leader, and he has Pikachu in his hideout. Ash is furious, determined to get his Pokemon back and win the Diamond Badge. Delia quickly tells Ash the truth about her past, even though she's afraid that he'll take the news badly. Instead, Ash understands, and is more determined than ever to defeat Giovanni. Sasami want to join Ash in defeat Giovanni become of her pokemon Mewtwo.  
  
Suddenly, Jessie and James appear, ordering Ash to come with them. They are utterly shocked when he agrees, (Sasami going with Ash and Team Rocket was her parents try to keep her from going with them.) and follows them calmly without a fight. As they leave, Delia (Ash's mom) is surprised that her son understood her situation, and doesn't think less of her because she had a bad past. She realizes that Ash growing up might not be such a bad thing, that maybe change can be good _(Everything Changes - reprise 2)._  
  
Jessie and James gleefully enter the Boss's arena (on scooters), announcing that they not only captured Pikachu, but they've also got Ash! and Sasami! After a few moments of this, Giovanni grows a bit annoyed and orders them to leave. They go "blasting off again" out of the arena, and somehow crash their scooters. Meowth shakes his head and follows them out.  
  
Joyfully reunited with Pikachu, Ash prepares to battle Giovanni for the Diamond Badge, while the Team Rocket leader sneers that he doesn't stand a chance.  
  
_(You Just Can't Win)_  
  
Giovanni mockingly gives Ash the Diamond Badge before the battle, saying he'll retrieve it after Ash loses. Determined to win, Ash orders Pikachu to Thundershock, then Thunderbolt the mechanical Pokemon. MechaMew2 doesn't appear to have felt the effects of either attack, and Ash is speechless as Giovanni proclaims utter victory, since his Pokemon has now learned every single attack.  
  
The Boss orders MechaMew2 to attack Ash, Sasami shout out Mewtwo name become her was worry about Ash, when suddenly the REAL Mewtwo enters. Ash doesn't remember him, but Giovanni and Sasami does. Mewtwo then attacks the MechaMew2 with a strange new attack that appears to be a collection of Ash's happy memories. MechaMew2 "Learns" this attack but nothing happens. Giovanni is furious that his Pokemon isn't reacting when MechaMew2 begins to speak. The attack that it learned from Mewtwo was "love", "friendship", and "caring". Having learned these virtues, MechaMew2 cannot allow Giovanni to carry out his evil plans. Grabbing Giovanni around the neck, MechaMew2 prepares to use a final attack on Giovanni and the whole building: Selfdestrust. Giovanni tries to bargain with his creation, offering a partnership with MechaMew2 ("It will all be... ours?"). But the MechaMew2 explodes. Mewtwo protect both Sasami and Ash from the Selfdestrust of MechaMew2.  
  
Ash asks Mewtwo how the mechanical Pokemon was defeated, and Mewtwo says that it took Ash's memories and love to defeat the creature. Mewtwo then look over at Sasami and kiss her, Mewtwo vanishes as Ash's friends appear, asking what happened in the battle. Reaching into his pocket, Ash pulls out the Diamond Badge, saying that he won after all. Ash then presents the Diamond Badge to Sasami, offering it to her as a "late birthday present". Giovanni has been defeated, Ash and his friends are reunited, and everyone is happy in the Pokemon world.  
  
Ash and Sasami walk a little into the forest singing together _(To Know The Unknown). _Then Professor Oak, Professor Ivy and Delia come in and singing _(You Can Do It If You Really Try). _After Misty and Brock join in and Ash, Sasami, Professor Oak, Professor Ivy, Delia, Misty and Brock with _(Together Forever). _{Finale}.  
  
Note: Giovanni does NOT get killed when MechaMew2 explodes! Instead, he comes out for curtain call with smudges all over his face, as if he was in an explosion and survived!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pokemon Live is show in they are four different parts too it the are...  
  
Chapter 1: Summary 

Chapter 2: Songs 

Chapter 3: Show Act 1 

Chapter 4: Show Act 2 

Chapter 5: Transcript Act One 

Chapter 6: Transcript Act Two  
  
but they are 6 different... but similar chapters. In a few of them. Transcript mean with out acting in it. 

Ex: Ash: Giovanni'? Who's he? 

Sasami: What are you talk about Mom?" 

..... that is a Transcript.  
  
I just that all for now, I've got to show is to Ryan Oliver and Gail Lindquist ( maybe I shouldn't show is too Gail Lindquist, because we been fight and I don't think she understand is well is me in a dream of my to make it a play at my school.) I don't have to show Martha Koch, she very like it. But I know I have to show Ryan Oliver is if I want my dream to come dream, it like that song Martha Koch make us ( My Chorus I class but I'm in Chorus II but Chorus I & II were put together because they are not a lot of Chours II members because the school start when I was in 8th and now I'm in 10th now. [I've been in Chorus silence it start, but now in my 10th grade year I'm in Vocal Ensemble I. but next year I'm gone to be in Chorus III and Vocal Ensemble II.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ActOfPokemonLive.html 


	2. Songs

Act 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

****

**Pokémon Theme****  (Start Song) ******

I want to be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

Each Pokémon to understand

The power that's inside! (Power inside!)

Pokémon!

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny!

Pokémon!

Oh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokémon!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokémon!

(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!

Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face

I will battle everyday

To claim my rightful place!

Come with me the time is right!

There's no better team

Arm and Arm we'll win the fight!

It's always been a dream!

Pokémon!

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny!

Pokémon!

Oh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokémon!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokémon!

(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em (Pokémon!)

Pokémon!

It's you and me.

I know it's my destiny!

Pokémon!

Oh you're my best friend

In a world we must defend!

Pokémon!

A heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Pokémon!

(I'll catch you!)

(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em all!

Pokémon!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YOU & ME & POKÉMON**** (Ash, Sasami, Misty & Brock)******

****

Sasami:A magic feeling

It's grown so strong

MistyAlways leads me

To a place where I belong

Ash:Won't go away

Never let me down

Brock:I've got the greatest friends

That ever could be found

All:Across every river

Behind every tree

On top of every mountain

They are part of you and me

Sasami:One world - All:now and forever

Sasami:Best friends - loyal and true

Ash:One dream - All:that's side by side

There's nothing we can't do

Misty:One hand -All: helping the other

Sasami:Each heart - beating as one

Ash:We live - Brock:always together

All:Sharing the same bright sun

One world

You and me and Pokémon

Misty:They rush like water

Sasami:They soar like the wind

Misty & Sasami:They're always with me

Everyday that I begin

Ash:They burn like fire

Brock:They chill like ice

Ash & Brock:They take on any challenge

Make any sacrifice

Ash & Brock:Won't go away

Sasami & Misty:Never let me down

All:I've got the greatest friends

That ever could be found

Sasami:One world - All:now and forever

Sasami:Best friends - loyal and true

Ash:One dream - All:that's side by side

There's nothing we can't do

Misty:One hand -All: helping the other

Sasami:Each heart - beating as one

Ash:We live - Brock:always together

All:Sharing the same bright sun

One world

You and me and Pokémon

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It Will All Be Mine (Giovanni, James, Rocket Members & Jessie)******

Giovanni: I was born to rule the world and I almost achieved that goal,

(Team Rocket Mermbers: Giovanni!)

But my Pokémon, the mighty Mewtwo, had more power than I could control.

(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)

Still he inspired this mechanical marvel, which learns and returns each attack,

(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)

My MechaMew2, the ultimate weapon, will tell them Giovanni is back!.

There'll be world domination, complete obliteration of all who now defy me.

Let the universe prepare, good Pokémon beware, you fools shall not deny me.

Now go, go, go, go! It will all be mine, power so divine,

I'll tell the sun to shine on only me.

It will all be mine, till the end of time,

When this perfect crime makes history,

Team Rocket! This is our destiny.

Listen up, you scheming fools, no excuses, and no more lies,

(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)

You've heard my most ingenious plan, I demand the ultimate prize.

(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)

Now bring me the yellow Pokémon and bear witness as I speak,

(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)

I shall possess the awesome power in Pikachu's rosy cheeks.

There'll be world domination, complete obliteration of all who now defy me,

Let the universe prepare, good Pokémon beware, you fools shall not deny me.

Now go, go, go, go! It will all be mine, power so divine,

I'll tell the sun to shine on only me.

It will all be mine, till the end of time,

When this perfect crime makes history.

Team Rocket! This is our destiny.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.

James: To unite all peoples within our nation.

Jessie:  To denounce the e/vils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Giovanni: There'll be total devastation, pure annihilation, or absolute surrender.

I'll have limitless power, this is our finest hour.

Now go, go, go, go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It Will All Be Mine (Giovanni, James, Rocket Members & Jessie/ Ending Only)**

Listen up, you scheming fools, no excuses, and no more lies,

(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)

You've heard my most ingenious plan, I demand the ultimate prize.

(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)

Now bring me the yellow Pokémon and bear witness as I speak,

(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)

I shall possess the awesome power in Pikachu's rosy cheeks.

There'll be world domination, complete obliteration of all who now defy me,

Let the universe prepare, good Pokémon beware, you fools shall not deny me.

Now go, go, go, go! It will all be mine, power so divine,

I'll tell the sun to shine on only me.

It will all be mine, till the end of time,

When this perfect crime makes history.

Team Rocket! This is our destiny.

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.

James: To unite all peoples within our nation.

Jessie:  To denounce the e/vils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Giovanni: There'll be total devastation, pure annihilation, or absolute surrender.

I'll have limitless power, this is our finest hour.

Now go, go, go, go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**My Best Friends****  (Ash, Sasami, Misty & Brock)******

All:'Til the end I will be with you,

We will go where our dreams come true

All the times that we have been through

You will always be my best friends

Ash: Here we are - on a new adventure

Sasami: Danger lurks - somewhere in the darkness!

Misty: We are set - for suprises - even battle!

Brock: We're a team - no one better mess with us!

All: If we stand as one

There's nothing to fear,

We'll beat the darkness

And we'll stay right here!

Ash & Brock: Time after time

Sasami& Misty: That's how it will be

All: Just you and me...

All: 'Til the end I will be with you,

We will go where our dreams come true

All the times that we have been through

You will always be my best friends__

Brock & Misty: Good friends -Ash & Sasami: are those who stick together!

All:When there's sun and in the heavy weather...

Misty & Brock: Smile after smile,

Ash & Sasami:  That's how it will be

All: Just you and me...

All: 'Til the end I will be with you,

We will go where our dreams come true

All the times that we have been through

You will always be my best friends__

Ash: Remember when we first met?

Misty:We had such fun, oh, I never will forget

Brock: Since then, the times are so good -

Sasami: We've always stuck together like best friends should...

All: 'Til the end I will be with you,

We will go where our dreams come true

All the times that we have been through

You will always be my best friends

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everything Changes** **(Professor Oak, Professor Ivy & Delia)******

Oak:Your heart's beating around the clock,

Ivy: Time tickin' away, it doesn't stop.

Oak & Ivy:Evolution is takin' place.

The world is spinnin' and changin' every day.

Delia:(Changin' every day.)

Oak: Anything you think of with a name...

Delia:(Think of with a name)

Ivy:There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same.

Oak & Ivy:Everything changes, changes,

Things are changing constantly.

Everything changes, changes--

It's evolutionary.

Everything changes, changes,

Changin' all the time,

Delia:Playin' with my mind,

Oak & Ivy:Modified or rearranged,

Everything has got to change.

Delia:You take a chance, you throw the dice,

You risk it all,

Oak:It's just a part of life.

Ivy:Just a part, just a part of life.

Delia:You hold on tight to what you know.

Oak:You can't hold back, you gotta let it go.

Delia:You gotta let it go.

Ivy:Every little step that you embrace...

Oak & Ivy:One road ends,

Ivy & Delia:Another begins

All:And takes you to a better place.

All:Everything changes, changes,

Things are changing constantly.

Everything changes, changes--

It's evolutionary.

Everything changes, changes,

Changin' all the time,

Playin' with your mind,

Modified or rearranged,

Everything has got to change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everything Changes** **(Giovanni)**

Giovanni: Everything changes, changes,

Things are changing constantly.

Everything changes, changes--

It's evolutionary.

Everything changes, changes,

Changin' all the time,

Playin' with your mind,

Modified or rearranged,

Everything has got to change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasami's Song & He Drives Me Crazy****  (Pure Sasami)******

****

Ash: (spoken) Good night Brock, good night Pikachu, good night Misty, see you in the morning!

Sasami: (spoken) Good night Ash. Sweet Dreams.

Sasami: Out here in the quiet of the night

Beneath the stars and the moon

We both know we got something on our minds

We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away

Sasami: I wanna tell you want I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and

To say that, I love you...

Sasami: I practiced all the things I could say

I know my line, every word

I tell myself today can be the day

But every time I lose my nerve

I look at you, you look away

I wanna tell you want I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and

To say that, I love you...

Sasami: Why? Why do you turn away?

It must be your afraid like me

I try, but I can't pretend that I

Don't feel for you

The way I do, can't you see?

Sasami: I wanna tell you want I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and

To say that, I love you...

Sasami: I wanna tell you want I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and

To say that..

Sasami: He wanders off, he's just lost without me

Doesn't hear a word I say

I try to give advice, I tell him twice

He won't listen, he's got to do it

His own way

Sasami: He drives me crazy, all of the time

He drives me crazy, he drives me

Out of my mind

Why do I worry bout' him, why do I care

I don't know why I let it faze me

But he drives me crazy

Sasami: He's here and there, everywhere

Just lookin'

Always finding something new

I know he's kind of strange

He'll never change

Oh tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?

Sasami: He drives me crazy, all of the time

He drives me crazy, he drives me

Out of my mind

Why do I worry bout' him, why do I care

I don't know why I let it faze me

But he drives me crazy

Sasami: Just go off in your own direction

And see if anybody cares

Just don't come runnin' back to me

Ash Ketchum

He'll be wishin' he had listened then

'Cause I've told him time and time again

Sasami: I wanna tell you want I'm feeling

But I don't know how to start

I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid

That you might break my heart

Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and

To say that, I love you...

**Sasami** : (spoken, whispering) I love you.

**Ash** : (spoken) Did you say something Misty?

**Sasami** : (spoken) Me? no nothing, I didn't say anything Ash. Goodnight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Best At Being The Worst - The Team Rocket Tango!**

**(Jessie, James & Meowth)******

Meowth: We're the best at being the worst!

We're statistically number one

James: Yeah, a hundred percent

Jessie: Incompetent!

Meowth: Hey, that's never been done!

We're very good at being very bad

It's our grade of success that's sadly been weak

Jessie:We'll just have to accept

James: We're completely inept

Meowth: That's what makes us so unique

James: We're the Hindenburgs of crime

Jessie:We crash and burn each and every time

James:  Masters of disaster

Jessie:No one screws up faster

James: Hey!

Jessie & James : At failure we shine

We're an imperfect ten

All : Team Rocket's blasting off again!

Jessie & James : So I guess we're just cursed

Meowth:  And you heard it here first

All : We're the best at being the worst!

Jessie & James : Who'd guess we'd get so far

James:  By being completely sub-par?

Jessie: As losers we've raised the bar

Jessie & James : Now we're superstars!

(Jessie and James tango)

All : We're the best at being the worst

Jessie & James: At coming in last, we're always the first

James: Our flaws are top-drawer

Meowth: We define Murphy's Law

All:We're the best at being the worst

We're totally immersed

And incredibly well-versed

We're the best at being the worst!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PIKACHU (I CHOOSE YOU)****  (Ash)******

Ash:  Pikachu!

You know that you're the one

So I choose you

There's no one else I'd rather have

Here by my side

And you can help me win this fight

Because we need to face

The challenge that's ahead

Ash:  Pikachu!

You know there is no other

I choose you

Because you are my brother

In this game we play

And if we have to go all day

So we can leave the other

Masters far behind

Ash:  I've been training all my life

Waiting all this time

For this moment to arrive

And now that it's here

I don't have the fear

'Cause there's nothing left to hide

It's me and you

And there's nothing that we can't do

'Cause in the Pokémon World

Even masters have to learn

They will always find something new

Ash:  Pikachu!

You know that you're the one

So I choose you

There's no one else I'd rather have

Here by my side

And you can help me win this fight

Because we need to face

The challenge that's ahead

Ash:  I will never doubt the dream

As long as you're with me

I know that we can reach the top

We're the greatest team

This game has ever seen

And we'll never ever stop

Ash:  Pikachu!

You know that you're the one

So I choose you

There's no one else I'd rather have

Here by my side

And you can help me win this fight

Because we need to face

The challenge that's ahead

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Act 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What Kind Of Pokemon Are You?**** (Ash, Sasami, Misty & Brock)******

All: What kind of Pokémon are you?

How do you do the things you do?

Share with me your secrets deep inside

What kind of Pokémon are you?

Are you loyal through and through?

Do you have a heart that's true?

What kind of Pokémon are you?

Misty: Take your NORMAL type like Jigglypuff

Sasami: Against the GHOSTLY Gengar the battle's real tough

Ash: Thunderbolt's a great ELECTRIC attack

Brock: Til you get GROUND down by a Marowak!

Misty: Don't ya BUG me, with a Caterpie!

Brock & Sasami: For a FLYING type, the win's easy!

Ash: Good luck with Muk and his POISON gas,

Make one wrong move and he'll kick your GRASS!

All: What kind of Pokémon are you?

How do you do the things you do?

Share with me your secrets deep inside

What kind of Pokémon are you?

Are you loyal through and through?

Do you have a heart that's true?

What kind of Pokémon are you?

Ash: Reach higher with FIRE - Go Flareon!

Brock: Think twice about ICE to be number one

Misty: WATER's in order if you wanna be slick

Sasami: Mewtwo's the best when you get PSYCHIC

Ash: Hitmonlee's the key for your FIGHTING mood

Brock: And you can ROCK 'n roll with Geodude

Misty & Sasami: Dratini comes first when you choose DRAGON

All: But evolution's the solution if you wanna win!

Sasami, Misty & Brock: Keep on training so you're stronger and faster

Just can't stop 'til your power I master,

Ash: My plan is this....gotta catch 'em all!

All: Get 'em in my Pokéball

What kind of Pokémon are you?

All: What kind of Pokémon are you?

How do you do the things you do?

Share with me your secrets deep inside

What kind of Pokémon are you?

Are you loyal through and through?

Do you have a heart that's true?

What kind of Pokémon are you?

All: What kind of Pokémon are you?

How do you do the things you do?

Share with me your secrets deep inside

What kind of Pokémon are you?

Are you loyal through and through?

Do you have a heart that's true?

What kind of Pokémon are you?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Time Has Come****  (Ash & Sasami)******

****

Ash: I close my eyes

And I can see

Sasami: The day we met

Just one moment and I knew

Both: You're my best friend

Do anything

For you

Ash: We've gone so far

And done so much

Sasami: And I feel

Like we've always been together

Ash: Right by my side

Through thick and thin

Sasami: You're the part of my life

I'll always remember

Both: The time has come

It's for the best, I know it

Who could've guessed that you and I...

Somehow, someday

We'd have to say goodbye

Sasami: You've helped me find

The strength inside

And the courage

To make all my dreams come true

How will I find

Another friend

Like you

Ash: Two of a kind

That's what we are

And it seemed

Like we were always winning

But as our team

is torn apart

I wish we could go

Back to the beginning

Both: The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who could've guessed that you and I...

Somehow, some way

We'd have to say goodbye

Both: Somehow, today...

...we have to say goodbye...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You & Me & Pokémon ** **(Giovanni)**

Giovanni: One more, won't be much longer

Till my plan is complete

One fight, then after that

You'll all be at my feet One hand, ruling the planet

Each day is mine to run

You'll live to serve your master

My reign has just begun

My world, you and me, my Pokémon

We'll beat one more Pokémon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Double Trouble ** **(Jessie, James, Team Rocket Members & Delia - New Version)**

Jessie & James: Prepare for trouble

Make it double

Prepare for trouble

Make it double

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation

James: To unite all peoples within our nation

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love

James: To extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie & James: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light

Surrender now, or prepare to fight

Team Rocket Members: Team Rocket's rockin

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble

Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you

Team Rocket's rockin

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble

Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you

We captured Pikachu!

Jessie: We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong

James: For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon

Jessie: I'm so gorgeous

James: I'm always the man

Delia Ketchum - You're just the players in his master plan

Jealous?

Jessie, James & Team Rocket Members: Team Rocket's rockin

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble

Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you

Team Rocket's rockin

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble

Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you

We captured Pikachu! Team Rocket's Rockin!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Double Trouble** **( James, Jessie, Meowth, Team Rocket Members & Giovanni/ Old Version)**

Giovanni : (_spoken_) This is the boss. And I'm sick of waiting. I want Pikachu!

And this time, don't screw it up!__

Team Rocket Members: Prepare for trouble, make it double.

Prepare for trouble, make it double.

James:  We'll be the richest rogues of all time.

Jessie: Creators of a grand design.

James: I'll be the king!

Jessie:  I'll be the queen!

Meowth: I'll be da joker... of crime.

Team Rocket Members: Prepare for trouble, make it double -

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!__

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie  & Team Rocket Members: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James & Team Rocket Members:  Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth : That's right!

Team Rocket Members: Team Rocket's rockin',

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble,

Double trouble, big trouble's

Gonna follow you.

Jessie & James:We're gonna capture Pikachu!__

Team Rocket Members: Prepare for trouble,

Make it double.

Jessie:  Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!__

Team Rocket Members & James : We're Team Rocket, and we fight for what's wrong;

For mayhem, and madness, and rare pokémon.

Jessie: I'm so gorgeous!

James : I'm always the man!

Giovanni : You're just the players, in my master plan!

Team Rocket Members: Team Rocket's rockin',

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble,

Double trouble, big trouble's

Gonna follow you.

Jessie & James:We're gonna capture Pikachu!__

Team Rocket Members: Prepare for trouble,

Make it double.

Jessie:  Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!__

Team Rocket Members & James:  We're always gonna try it,

No one can deny it...

Team Rocket Members: We can cause a riot in Sunday-

James: Ooh, a riot!

Team Rocket Members: -school, and...

Team Rocket Members & James: We'll have you believing,

Truth can be deceiving...

Jessie & James: "Do onto others" is our golden rule!__

Jessie:  (_spoken_) This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself.

James: (_spoken_) Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jessie.

Meowth : (_spoken_) Would you two stop yappin'?! Here they come!

Team Rocket Members: Team Rocket's rockin',

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble,

Double trouble, big trouble's

Gonna follow you.

Jessie & James:We're gonna capture Pikachu!__

Team Rocket Members: Prepare for trouble,

Make it double.

Jessie:  Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!__

Jessie & James:  Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO PERFECT GIRLS ** **(Brock)******

Brock: A one woman man's what I want to be

Stay by her side so faithfully

I would if I could but it's just no good

'Cause there's two perfect girls for me

Jenny, oh Jenny

Joy, oh Joy

A one woman man's what I want to be

But there's two perfect girls for me

Officer Jenny, oh can't you see

You can lock me up and

Throw away the key

Oh Jenny, if loving you's a crime

Then sentence me now and I'll do my time

My uniformed beauty's simply the best

She's got my heart under house arrest

But before that cop names me her boy

I'm head over heels

I'm head over heels

For a nurse named Joy

Jenny, oh Jenny

Joy, oh Joy

A one woman man's what I want to be

But there's two perfect girls for me

Nurse Joy

Won't you please cure me

Of this bad disease

Joy, the diagnosis is bleak

When I see your face

My knees get weak

I'm burning up. I got the fever

She's my perfect nurse

And I'd never leave her

Her bedside manner has

Healed so many

So why'm I so in love with Officer Jenny

Jenny, oh Jenny

Joy, oh Joy

A one woman man's what I want to be

But there's two perfect girls for me

I've tried and I've tried

And I've searched way deep inside

From these two I won't choose

I can't stand the bad news

'Bout the name of the girl that

I'm gonna lose.

This can't go on - enough is enough

I've got to pick one - no matter

How tough

It's time for eeny, meeny, miny, mo

Wait a second - what's her name

I just gotta know

Jenny, oh Jenny

Joy, oh Joy

A one woman man's what I want to be

But there's two perfect girls for me

But there's one - no two - no three

Four, five, six, seven, so many

Perfect girls for me

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I've Got a Secret  (Delia, Sasami & Ash)**

Delia:I can never tell him

What happened long ago.

The truth about my past

Is something he should never know.

Sasami:I can never tell him

My feelings deep inside.

The truth within my heart

Is something I must always hide.

Delia:His whole life lies ahead,

So much training to be done,

And as his mother, I'll protect

The future for my son.

Sasami:His love is overwhelming.

In it's light I'd like to be,

But he shares it all with Pokémon.

There's just no room for me.

Both:I've got a secret that tears up my soul,

And keeping it hidden has taken its toll.

I can't tell the truth 'cause he might turn away,

So I'll keep this secret...

It's better that way.

Ash:Each end's a new beginning.

Each darkness has its dawn.

My tears can't fall forever,

So now I must move on.

My hopes are still the same for the man I'd like to be,

And I will make those dreams come true--

Just you wait and see!

Delia & Sasami:I've got a secret

Ash:There's no turning back.

Delia & Sasami:That tears up my soul.

Ash:There's no giving up.

Delia & Sasami:Keeping it hidden

Ash:Life still goes on,

Delia & Sasami:Has taken its toll.

Ash:No matter how tough.

Delia & Sasami:I can't tell the truth

Ash:I'm gonna miss you

Delia & Sasami:'Cause he might turn away,

Ash:More and more each day,

Delia & Sasami:So I'll keep this secret...

Ash:But I'll keep on going... 

All Three:It's better that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALL WE WANNA DO****  (Ash, Sasami, Misty, Brock, Delia, Ivy & Oak)__**

****

Ivy & Misty:Never know what's round the bend

We go up the hill and down again

Delia & Sasami: And when there's trouble we'll get through

We always have and we always do

All:Nothing in the world

Can bring us (Ash:No not Us) down, not us (Ash, Brock & Oak: No not US!)

All:Spread our little sunshine all around

It's never enough

All: All we wanna do is have some fun

Searching everywhere

For our place in the sun

All we want to do is celebrate

Every time we've been together

It's been great

We can find adventure big and small

Just being with our friends like you

Is all we wanna do

Ash:All my friends are here with me

And things are good as they can be

Sasami:Travel places near and far

But home is always where we are

Ash, Sasami, Misty & Brock:Traveling the world is what we do

Because everywhere we go there's

Something new for us

All: All we wanna do is have some fun

Searching everywhere

For our place in the sun

All we want to do is celebrate

Every time we've been together

It's been great

We can find adventure big and small

Just being with our friends like you

Is all we wanna do

Delia & Ivy:Do you wanna come along?

(Just) be prepared for anything

Ash, Brock & Oak:Get into the flow

All:Get ready to go

Get ready to spread your wings

All: All we wanna do is have some fun

Searching everywhere

For our place in the sun

All we want to do is celebrate

Every time we've been together

It's been great

We can find adventure big and small

Just being with our friends like you

Is all we wanna do

All: All we wanna do is have some fun

Searching everywhere

For our place in the sun

All we want to do is celebrate

Every time we've been together

It's been great

We can find adventure big and small

Just being with our friends like you

Is all we wanna do

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BIGGEST PART OF MY LIFE****  (Ash, Sasami, Delia, Ivy & Oak)******

Ash:I needed somethin', somethin' out there

I didn't know what I was missin'!

Oak:Everyone talkin' 'bout it everywhere

Both Guys:I guess I just wasn't listenin'

Delia & Ivy:Yahoo,  Sasami: things are comin' together

Delia & Ivy:Yahoo, Sasami: yeah it's turning out nice

Delia & Ivy:Yahoo, Sasami: it's so much better

Delia & Ivy:Yahoo, Sasami: I got a whole new life

All:It's everything I wanted

Everything I needed

It's everything I dreamed about

It's here in my heart

It's deep in my soul

And nothin's gonna take it out

Delia:Never felt so good

Ivy:Never felt so right

Delia & Ivy:Never knew that it would be

All: The biggest part of my life

Sasami: There's only one thing fuelin' the fire

From now until ever after

My only passion, my desire

Is to be a Ash: Pokémon Master

Ash & Oak:Yahoo,  Sasami: things are comin' together

Ash & Oak:Yahoo, Sasami: yeah it's turning out nice

Ash & Oak:Yahoo, Sasami: it's so much better

Ash & Oak:Yahoo, Sasami: I got a whole new life

All: It's everything I wanted

Everything I needed

It's everything I dreamed about

It's here in my heart

It's deep in my soul

And nothin's gonna take it out

Ash & Delia: Never felt so good

Ivy & Oak: Never felt so right

Sasami: Never knew that it would be

All: The biggest part of my life

Ash:Everyday the world looks better

Oak:That's the way its meant to be

Sasami, Ivy & Delia: Everybody being all together

All: It's feelin' really good to me

All: It's everything I wanted

Everything I needed

It's everything I dreamed about

It's here in my heart

It's deep in my soul

And nothin's gonna take it out

Ivy & Delia: Never felt so good

Ash & Oak: Never felt so right

Sasami: Never knew that it would be

All: The biggest part of my life

All: It's everything I wanted

Everything I needed

It's everything I dreamed about

It's here in my heart

It's deep in my soul

And nothin's gonna take it out

Ivy & Delia: Never felt so good

Ash & Oak: Never felt so right

Sasami: Never knew that it would be

All: The biggest part of my life

All: The biggest part of my life

All: The biggest part of my life

All: The biggest part of my life

All: The biggest part of my life

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everything Changes** **(Professor Oak, Professor Ivy & Delia)******

Oak: Your heart's beating around the clock,

Ivy: Time tickin' away, it doesn't stop.

Oak & Ivy:Evolution is takin' place.

The world is spinnin' and changin' every day.

Delia:(Changin' every day.)

Oak: Anything you think of with a name...

Delia:(Think of with a name)

Ivy:There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same.

Oak & Ivy:Everything changes, changes,

Things are changing constantly.

Everything changes, changes--

It's evolutionary.

Everything changes, changes,

Changin' all the time,

Delia:Playin' with my mind,

Oak & Ivy:Modified or rearranged,

Everything has got to change.

Delia:You take a chance, you throw the dice,

You risk it all,

Oak:It's just a part of life.

Ivy:Just a part, just a part of life.

Delia:You hold on tight to what you know.

Oak:You can't hold back, you gotta let it go.

Delia:You gotta let it go.

Ivy:Every little step that you embrace...

Oak & Ivy:One road ends,

Ivy & Delia:Another begins

All:And takes you to a better place.

All:Everything changes, changes,

Things are changing constantly.

Everything changes, changes--

It's evolutionary.

Everything changes, changes,

Changin' all the time,

Playin' with your mind,

Modified or rearranged,

Everything has got to change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You Just Can't Win**** (Giovanni & Ash)******

Giovanni: You're way out of your league, you've more than met your match

Ash: I guess you're slowing down, old man, can't hit what you can't catch

Giovanni: Soon the whole world will know the genius of my plan

Ash: I will find a way to stop you any way I can.

Giovanni: You're such a goody-two-shoes, it's more fun being bad

Ash: No one's gonna side with you, you're stark raving mad

Giovanni: Oh yeah, just ask your mother

Ash:That's all in the past

Giovanni:  Listen to me, little boy, nice guys finish last!

Ash:Oh no! You just can't win

Giovanni: You're not that strong

Ash: Time to pay for your sins

Giovanni: You've got it all wrong

You just can't win

Ash: I'm gonna shut you down

Giovanni: Your chances are slim

Ash: No more fooling around

Both : Let the battle begin!

You just can't win

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TO KNOW THE UNKNOWN****  (Ash & Sasami)******

Sasami: How the universe began

What the future holds

Why do fools fall in love

What happens to our souls

Clues to life's mysteries

Are what we hope to find

Always reachin' for a reason

Searchin' for a sign

Sasami: To know the unknown

(Ash: It doesn't mean that much to me)

Sasami:To know the unknown

(Ash: Some secrets are just meant to be)

Sasami:Don't want all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as my heart beats

I'll always love you

So I don't need to know

The unknown

Sasami:Is there life on other planets

Why there's magic in a kiss

What dreams really mean

Who hears us when we wish

Sasami & Ash:Everybody's wondering

Tryin' to understand

But all the revelations

Are like castles in the sand

Ash:To know the unknown

(Sasami:It doesn't mean that much to me)

To know the unknown

(Sasami:Some secrets are just meant to be)

Sasami:I don't need all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as the earth turns

I'll always love you

Sasami:You don't have to tell me

Just why you went away

Now that you've come back

There's nothing more to say

Ash:All I really need to know

Is that you're here to stay

Sasami: To know the unknown

(Ash: It doesn't mean that much to me)

Sasami:To know the unknown

(Ash: Some secrets are just meant to be)

Sasami:Don't want all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as my heart beats

I'll always love you

So I don't need to know

The unknown

Ash:To know the unknown

(Sasami:It doesn't mean that much to me)

Ash:To know the unknown

(Sasami:Some secrets are just meant to be)

Sasami:I don't need all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as the earth turns

I'll always love you

So I don't need to know

The unknown

Both: To know the unknown

(Ash: It doesn't mean that much to me)

Both: To know the unknown

(Sasami: Some secrets are just meant to be)

Both: I don't need all the answers

'Cause one thing is true

As long as the earth turns

I'll always love you

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You Can Do It (If You Really Try)****  (Sasami, Delia, Ivy & Oak)******

****

Oak: In the morning when you wake up

Delia: Open your eyes to a new day

Ivy: Look around at the gifts you've got

Sasami: You've been so lucky along the way

Oak: Time to finish what you've begun

Ivy & Delia: Have the faith, you're the one.

Sasami: Throw your hat high, up to the sun

Ivy: Now you face the greatest test

Oak: Use the lessons that you've learned

Delia: Your goal is to be the best

Sasami: And claim the prize that you've earned.

Delia: Ever since you were a young man

Oak & Ivy: You've kept your eye on the master plan

Sasami: To reach for the top, and touch the sky

All: It's your destiny

To spread your wings and fly

All: You can do it if you really try

You can do it if you really try

Spread your wings and learn to fly

Oak: You can do it if you really, really, try

Ivy & Delia: Keep moving forward to stay alive

Sasami: Trust your heart and you'll survive

Follow your dreams, never let them die

All: It's your destiny

To spread your wings and fly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Together Forever**** (Ash, Sasami, Misty, Delia, Brock, Ivy & Oak)******

****

Ash: You've been such a good friend,

Sasami: I've known you since I dont know when.

Misty: We've got a lot of friends,

Brock: But they come and go.

Delia: Even though we've never said it,

Ivy & Oak: There's something that the two of us both know.

All: Together, forever no matter how long,

From now, until the end of time.

We'll be together, and you can be sure,

That forever and a day,

That's how long we'll stay,

Together and forever and more.

_Oak & Brock:_ Always gone that extra mile,

_Ivy & Misty:_ Depended on you all the while.

Sasami: Even in the good and bad times,

Delia: You will see.

Ash: From now until our journey's end,

All: You can always count on me.

All: Together, forever no matter how long,

From now, until the end of time.

We'll be together, and you can be sure,

That forever and a day,

That's how long we'll stay,

Together and forever and more.

Ash & Oak: No matter where our destiny leads,

Sasami, Ivy & Delia: I'll be there for you, always come through,

Brock & Misty: And that you can believe.

All: Together, forever no matter how long,

From now, until the end of time.

We'll be together, and you can be sure,

That forever and a day,

That's how long we'll stay,

Together and forever and more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ActOfPokemonLiveS.html


	3. Show Act 1

**Prologue**

****

A mysterious gym leader appears on a screen, inviting trainers to battle him for the one-on-a-kind Diamond Badge. He gives instructions for downloading a map to his secret gym, so trainers can compete for this rare and special badge. ****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Act 1**

**It is Sunday morning in Pallet Town. But little does Ash Ketchum know he's in for the biggest adventure of his life!**

    Ash Ketchum was asleep in the bottom bunk of his bed, with his Pikachu at his feet. Mimey was sweeping around the room when Ash heard his mother (Delia), calling him from the outside of his bedroom. She was clearly agitated.

    "Ash! Hurry up!" Delia called with urgency. "Professor Oak is waiting! We're going to be late!" Delia entered the room, accompanied by Professor (Samuel) Oak, the Pokémon Professor and Sasami IvyOak (Sasami is the daughter of Samuel Oak & Felina Ivy), Profesor (Felina) Ivy (Professor Ivy, is Professor Oak's Wife.) and they saw that Delia's son was still in bed. "Ash! You're not even out of bed yet! I woke you an hour ago! I told you we don't have much time!"

    "And I told you," Ash said from his bed, "I don't want to go!"

    "You're passing up a rare opportunity, my boy," said Professor Oak, holding some tickets.

    "I've got important things to do," Ash said.

    "That Ash... For you! All think about himself." Sasami said cross over her arms over her chest.

 "What does that mean? Samuel!" Ash said only look at Sasami.

"I mean... That you only care about one person Ashley!" get right in to ash's face.

"I... do not! Pigtails!" Ash said grb both of Sasami's pigtalis.

The two of them start to fight, and Delia try to get Ash and Felina try to get Sasami. Pull them away for other. Both Ash & Sasami try to get out of they mothers's holding on them, so they could kill other sum more.

    "It's not every day a world-renowned Pokémon expert personally invites us to his lecture on sleep disorders among the Snorlax." Professor Oak said to get the teenage off the idea of kill other. Ash said to Professor Oak that he as a snorlax and that him did not want to go.

    "I know all about Snorlaxes!" said Ash. "I've got a Snorlax."

    "There's always more to learn," Professor Oak said.

    "It'll be fun, Ash," Delia added.

    "Come on Ash!" Felina Ivy added too. "Sasami is going!"

    "Act lee Mom, I don't want to go any more."

   "But Sasami..." Professor Oak said to is daughter.

    "You guys go. We be fine." Ash winked at the Professor. "Just don't bring My mom and Professor Ivy home too late."

Sasami laugh at what Ash just said.

    "Ash... I'm not... We're not... I didn't..." Professor Oak was a little flustered by Ash's remark about having a secret relationship with his mom. "This is a serious lecture! Professor Xalrons is a brilliant speaker. And this is the first time he's been in this hemisphere in over a decade!"

    Delia turned to Ash. "I really want us to do things together. The way we used to. I miss that."

    "Mom!" Ash shouted. "I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a Pokémon Trainer. And if I'm going to be a Pokémon Master, I have serious work to do."

"Yeah, I'll love to see that!"  Sasami said turn her head away but her eyes looking at Ash.

    "He's got a point there, Delia," Professor Oak added. "Like it or not, he's growing up."

    "And I've got to be ready in case I run into Team Rocket!" Ash turned over.

    "I'd prefer it if you stayed away from Team Rocket," Delia argued.

    "Oh, Ma... you don't know anything about it."

    "I know more than you think. About a lot of things, young man."

    Professor Oak looked at his watch. "If we're late we won't get a good seat. And there'll be no time to buy popcorn!"

"Why did I marry him, again?" Professor Ivy said looking at Professor Oak.

"Because you loved him, and you two were going to hvae me." Sasami said anwser her mother question.

Professor Oak walk out sideout of Ash's room. "Felina... Delia, We'er going to be late."

    "I'm coming," Delia said to Professor Oak. She turned back to Ash. "See you later. Train well!" she said, kissing him good-bye.

"Bye Sasami." Professor Ivy said huging Sasami.

"Bye Mom, See you went you get back." Sasami said huging her mother back.

    Ash wiped away the kiss. "Mom! You don't kiss Pokémon Trainers!"

    "You do when they're your little boy," Delia said, following Professor Oak out the door.

    "MOM!"

    "When they're your son," Delia corrected herself. "But you'll always be my little boy. Be careful."

    Ash rolled his eyes. Ash and Sasami watched as Delia, Professor Ivy and Professor Oak walked out the door. When he saw the door close, he threw off the covers. "Finally!" He grabbed a remote control and hit the play button to turn on his stereo. The Pokémon Theme started playing, and Ash, wearing nothing but his pajamas and socks, danced along to it. He grab Sasami and they were dance together.

**{Pokémon Theme}**

_[I want to be the very best _

_Like no one ever was _

_To catch them is my real test _

_To train them is my cause _

_I will travel across the land _

_Searching far and wide _

_Each Pokémon to understand _

_The power that's inside! (Power inside!)_

_Pokémon! _

_It's you and me. _

_I know it's my destiny! _

_Pokémon! _

_Oh you're my best friend _

_In a world we must defend! _

_Pokémon! _

_A heart so true _

_Our courage will pull us through _

_You teach me and I'll teach you _

_Pokémon! _

_(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!_

_Every challenge along the way _

_With courage I will face _

_I will battle everyday _

_To claim my rightful place! _

_Come with me the time is right! _

_There's no better team _

_Arm and Arm we'll win the fight! _

_It's always been a dream!_

_Pokémon! _

_It's you and me. _

_I know it's my destiny! _

_Pokémon! _

_Oh you're my best friend _

_In a world we must defend! _

_Pokémon! _

_A heart so true _

_Our courage will pull us through _

_You teach me and I'll teach you _

_Pokémon! _

_(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em (Pokémon!)_

_Pokémon! _

_It's you and me. _

_I know it's my destiny! _

_Pokémon! _

_Oh you're my best friend _

_In a world we must defend! _

_Pokémon! _

_A heart so true _

_Our courage will pull us through _

_You teach me and I'll teach you _

_Pokémon! _

_(I'll catch you!) _

_(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em all! _

_Pokémon!]_

As Ash was tapping his feet to the rhythm of the showtune with Sasami in his arms, he didn't notice that his door was opening again. Two of Ash's good friends, Misty Waterflower, the girl from Cerulean City with a baby Togepi, and Brock Harrson, the girl-crazy but eyeless gym leader from Pewter City, came in.

 "Ash?" Brock called. "Are you here?"

Misty took a look at Ash having a shakedown with the song playing on his stereo. "Ash...?" Misty said, surprised.

    The song continued to play, and had just reached the end of the first singing of the chorus when Ash turned around and saw his pals standing there in the doorway, watching him dancing in his PJs. A drop of sweat appeared beside his brow. "AH!" Ash said, startled. "Misty! Brock!" He grabbed his remote and shut off the music.

    "What are you doing?" Misty asked.

    Ash went into his closet to change as he tried to explain. "I'm... It's... It's this special Pokémon Trainer workout. There's a video and everything!" Misty and Brock stared at him, skeptical. Ash came out of the closet wearing his usual clothes. "Aah, forget it," Ash said, putting on his gloves. "I'm done anyway."

    "With your workout," Misty grinned.

    Ash picked up his TV remote control and turned it on to IPC. "Did you see the commercial for that new Pokémon badge?" Ash asked, changing the subject.

    "The Diamond Badge?" Brock answered, sitting on the bed. "I sure did. It's on every channel. Even IPC!" As he was talking, Brock heard a muffled squeak from Pikachu, whom he was sitting on. Ash, Sasami and Misty didn't hear Pikachu, but Brock did. He tried to adjust himself, and again he heard Pikachu squeaking.

    As if on cue to Brock's reply, an message appeared on the TV screen. "We interrupt 'Sesame Street' to bring you this important commercial," the announcer said.

    The commercial began. An evil-looking face appeared, hidden in the shadows, with the only unshadowy features being his eyes.

    Evil eyes.

    "Hey you!" The speaker announced, his voice distorted by computer effects. "Yeah, you sitting on the couch eating Doritos! How'd you like a shot at getting the one-of-a-kind Diamond Badge?" A Pokémon badge shaped like a glittering silver diamond appeared next to the speaker's ominous face, and a URL appeared below, labeled . "Just go to the site with the hyperlink below," the shadowy person continued, "and print out the map to my Gym! I'm waiting..." The commercial faded out.

    Mimey brushed around Misty as Ash turned the TV off. "That badge is awesome! I've got to be the one to have it!" Ash pulled the printout map the commercial mentioned off of his desk. "I've already downloaded my map. I'm outta here!"

Under the bed covers, Pikachu had had enough of Brock sitting on him. He readied up an attack.

    "Pi... ka... chu!"

    The bed lit up as Pikachu shot electricity from his red cheeks, hitting Brock so hard that you could almost see his normally nonexistent eyes.

    "Whoa!" Brock screamed, his brown hair standing up. He fell down onto the floor, lifting one leg up. "Ow."

    Pikachu popped up from under the covers. "Pikachu!" he said.

    "Sorry," Ash said to his Pokémon. "He didn't know you were under there. Come on, Pikachu!" Pikachu moved to his trainer. "We've got a badge to win!"

    "Wait!" Sasami called from behind. "What about me?!"

    Ash turned to face the girl whom he had loved ever since they first met. In Ash's secret words, she had beautiful pink eyes, soft glowing hair, a heart-shaped mouth, slender arms, a thin stomach, forever-growing legs, soft smooth skin, and most importantly to him, rose red lips that he was dying to have touching his. But Ash had fears that she would smash him with the Hammer she hid in her shorts. But what Ash didn't know was that Sasami only did that to flirt with him. In privacy, Sasami had told herself that Ash was so handsome with black black hair, a hypnotizing smile, tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, strong shoulders, and muscular arms that Sasami wanted to be held in. But anyway, Ash turned to Sasami and said, "You can come, too."

    Sasami put her left hand over her now closed eyes, as if crying. "I meant, we were supposed to go to the movies for my birthday," she said, in a very sad tone. "Which was three weeks ago!"

    "You did promise," Brock told Ash, getting up.

    "But..." Ash tried to say.

    "YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!" Sasami sobbed. "Just like the last week and the week before!"

    "I didn't forget," Ash said, trying to make it up to the girl he loved. "But that was before that Gym Leader came up with the new Diamond Badge. I've got to be the one to win it! Not only for me, but for my Pokémon!"

    "What about your friends?" Misty complained.

    "Pokémon are my friends, too," Ash answered. "And they're important. To all of us.

**{YOU & ME & POKÉMON}**

_[Sasami:A magic feeling _

_It's grown so strong _

_Misty:Always leads me _

_To a place where I belong_

__

_Ash:Won't go away _

_Never let me down _

_Brock:I've got the greatest friends _

_That ever could be found_

__

_All:Across every river _

_Behind every tree _

_On top of every mountain _

_They are part of you and me_

__

_Sasami:One world - All:now and forever _

_Sasami:Best friends - loyal and true _

_Ash:One dream - All:that's side by side _

_There's nothing we can't do _

_Misty:One hand -All: helping the other _

_Sasami:Each heart - beating as one _

_Ash:We live - Brock:always together _

_All:Sharing the same bright sun _

_One world _

_You and me and Pokémon_

__

_Misty:They rush like water _

_Sasami:They soar like the wind _

_Misty & Sasami:They're always with me _

_Everyday that I begin_

__

_Ash:They burn like fire _

_Brock:They chill like ice _

_Ash & Brock:They take on any challenge _

_Make any sacrifice_

__

_Ash & Brock:Won't go away _

_Sasami & Misty:Never let me down _

_All:I've got the greatest friends _

_That ever could be found_

__

_Sasami:One world - All:now and forever _

_Sasami:Best friends - loyal and true _

_Ash:One dream - All:that's side by side _

_There's nothing we can't do _

_Misty:One hand -All: helping the other _

_Sasami:Each heart - beating as one _

_Ash:We live - Brock:always together _

_All:Sharing the same bright sun _

_One world _

_You and me and Pokémon]_

    The four trainers went to the front door of the house. "Well, no further platter chatter," Ash said, turning the doorknob. "Let's get to that Gym before someone else gets that badge."

    As the heroes set off on their adventure, there was something going on in all of their heads.

    _How can I get back in Sasami's good book?_ Ash thought. A good way would be to confess his love for her. ...Provided she wasn't going to hit him with the Hammer.

    Who brought our ketchup? Pikachu loved ketchup just as much Sasami secretly loved Ash.

    _I wish I knew if Ash loves me as much as I love him._ Sasami, who had constantly had dreams of marrying Ash, was worried that if she told him that she loved him, he would break her heart.

    _How's daddy going to make up with mommy?_ thought Sasami. Sasami was the first person to rise Pikachu for being Pichu, so Pikachu thought of Sasami was he's mother. Since Sasami was in love with Ash, Pikachu (but only when it was Pichu) it thought of Ash as its dad. (now Pikachu think of Ash was he's trainer.)

    _What's Link  did Ash have that  I don't have?_ Brock couldn't seem to figure out why he never got a date. But at times, the others seemed to know the answer.

**Meanwhile...**

    The secret Gym resided in the middle of Mahogany City. Three trainers came in the front door of this Gym.

    "And just who would you be?" asked the mysterious Gym Leader. He was the same person from the commercial. He sat in a chair in the shadows. In person, he had a British accent in his voice. But like in the commercial, you could only see his eyes and mouth.

    "Our names are not important," said one of the trainers. "But what is important is that one of us will get the Diamond Badge!"

    "Well, then," said the Gym Leader, "let's see what you've got!"

    "OKAY!" The trainer, and one of the other trainers, who was obviously his brother, tossed their Pokéballs, and out popped their Pokémon. "Go, Alakazam!" shouted the trainer.

    "Go, Venusaur!" The other trainer shouted, in unison with his brother.

    "Oh-ho, a challenge!" said the mysterious Gym Leader, grinning an evil grin. "Well, then, I choose... MECHAMEW2!" As the Gym Leader declared his choice, sliding doors beneath him opened up, and out came a black-and-grey-clad mechanical-looking Pokémon whose design looked similar to that of Mewtwo, the 150th Pokémon. Its height was nine feet, and it weighed 4,587 pounds. Its eyes glowed an evil red hue.

    "'MechaMew2'? What's that?" said the first trainer.

    The trainer's brother looked in his Pokédex. "No data available," it said.

    "Well, let's give it a double attack!" the trainer told his sibling.

    "Right!" The trainer's brother agreed.

    The older sibling turned and made a command to his Alakazam. "Alakazam! Use your Psychic attack!"

    "Venusaur, Poison Powder!" the younger one said.

    Both Pokémon attacked MechaMew2 at the same time. But right after they did so, MechaMew2 raised its right hand and reflected both attacks at them. The Poison-type and Psychic-type Pokémon both fainted.

    "AHH!" the older trainer shouted. "That thing's copied their attacks!"

    Having seen that MechaMew2 had copied the attacks in order to defeat them, the third trainer, who was obviously the smartest of the bunch, stepped in front of them. "Guys, you're not thinking clearly." He sent out his Electric Pokémon, Electrode. "Electrode, Selfdestruct!"

    It did.

    BOOM!

    When the explosion cleared, there was a crater where Electrode had been. MechaMew2 was not affected one bit, for the challenging Pokémon had already fainted. Dejected, the trainers left in defeat.

    "Well done, MechaMew2!" The Gym Leader commented his marvel. "Soon your collection will be complete..." As he said this, he got up from his chair and stepped into the light to reveal his true identity. An evil-looking Persian followed beside him. Down below, near MechaMew2, the Gym Leader's henchmen appeared as the Gym Leader continued. "...So says Giovanni, Boss of Team Rocket, and soon to be ruler of the world! And this, the MechaMew2, based on the mighty Mewtwo I once owned, is the perfect plan for world domination! This mechanical marvel has one technique: Learn, which allows it to memorize, copy, and return the attack of any Pokémon it battles. The Diamond Badge has done a great deal of luring those stupid trainers to contribute to MechaMew2's collection of attacks!

**{It Will All Be Mine} **

_[Giovanni: I was born to rule the world and I almost achieved that goal, _

_(Team Rocket Mermbers: Giovanni!) _

_But my Pokémon, the mighty Mewtwo, had more power than I could control. _

_(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)_

_Still he inspired this mechanical marvel, which learns and returns each attack, _

_(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!) _

_My MechaMew2, the ultimate weapon, will tell them Giovanni is back!._

_There'll be world domination, complete obliteration of all who now defy me. _

_Let the universe prepare, good Pokémon beware, you fools shall not deny me._

_Now go, go, go, go! It will all be mine, power so divine, _

_I'll tell the sun to shine on only me._

_It will all be mine, till the end of time, _

_When this perfect crime makes history, _

_Team Rocket! This is our destiny._

_Listen up, you scheming fools, no excuses, and no more lies, _

_(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)_

_You've heard my most ingenious plan, I demand the ultimate prize. _

_(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)_

_Now bring me the yellow Pokémon and bear witness as I speak, _

_(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!) _

_I shall possess the awesome power in Pikachu's rosy cheeks._

_There'll be world domination, complete obliteration of all who now defy me,_

_Let the universe prepare, good Pokémon beware, you fools shall not deny me._

_Now go, go, go, go! It will all be mine, power so divine,_

_I'll tell the sun to shine on only me._

_It will all be mine, till the end of time,_

_When this perfect crime makes history._

_Team Rocket! This is our destiny._

_Jessie: To protect the world from devastation._

_James: To unite all peoples within our nation._

_Jessie:  To denounce the e/vils of truth and love._

_James: To extend our reach to the stars above._

_Jessie: Jessie!_

_James: James!_

_[Giovanni: There'll be total devastation, pure annihilation, or absolute surrender._

_I'll have limitless power, this is our finest hour._

_Now go, go, go, go!]_

 A Rocket Grunt brought Giovanni a blackboard with a list of all the techniques that a Pokémon could learn. Beside each attack that MechaMew2 had learned, there was a tally mark. With a piece of chalk, the Rocket Grunt put tally marks next to "Psychic" and "Poison Powder".

    "Ah," Giovanni observed, "Mecha-Mew2's attack collection is almost complete, but there are two exceptions... Thundershock and Thunderbolt! Those attacks can only be possessed by electric Pokémon, namely... Pikachu! Well, no doubt I'll regret this, but it has to be done..." He turned around and called out to his two most worthless henchmen. "JESSIE! JAMES! Get your lame butts in here!"

    In response to the order, Jessie and James entered, accompanied by their coworker, Meowth. "You bellowed, Boss?" Jessie asked.

    "You have one last chance to redeem yourselves," Giovanni told them, a look of evil in his eye.

**{It Will All Be Mine Part2} **__

_[Listen up, you scheming fools, no excuses, and no more lies, _

_(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)_

_You've heard my most ingenious plan, I demand the ultimate prize. _

_(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!)_

_Now bring me the yellow Pokémon and bear witness as I speak, _

_(Team Rocket Mermbers:Giovanni!) _

_I shall possess the awesome power in Pikachu's rosy cheeks._

_There'll be world domination, complete obliteration of all who now defy me,_

_Let the universe prepare, good Pokémon beware, you fools shall not deny me._

_Now go, go, go, go! It will all be mine, power so divine,_

_I'll tell the sun to shine on only me._

_It will all be mine, till the end of time,_

_When this perfect crime makes history._

_Team Rocket! This is our destiny._

_Jessie: To protect the world from devastation._

_James: To unite all peoples within our nation._

_Jessie:  To denounce the e/vils of truth and love._

_James: To extend our reach to the stars above._

_Jessie: Jessie!_

_James: James!_

_[Giovanni: There'll be total devastation, pure annihilation, or absolute surrender._

_I'll have limitless power, this is our finest hour._

_Now go, go, go, go!]_

****

    "Uh, right, Boss!" said Meowth, accepting the mission. With that, Team Rocket headed off for what may have become their last mission if they failed to accomplish it.

    "It won't be long now," Giovanni said, sitting in his chair. "Soon, MechaMew2 will have every Pokémon attack, and then... the world will be MINE!"

**Soon...**

    Team Rocket was in the forest, digging one of their trademark pits. At least, Jessie and James were. Meowth was just complaining.

    "I still t'ink dis ain't a good idea!" the catlike Pokémon griped. "Our pit traps neva woik!"

    "Oh, shut up, Meowth!" Jessie shouted. "This may be the one pit that does work!"

    James lifted his shovel. "There!" he declared. "It's fully hidden!"

    Team Rocket hid in the bushes. In the distance they could see Ash and his friends making their way towards the trap.

"So what's da plan again?" Meowth asked his teammates.

    "Isn't it obvious?" Jessie replied, in surprise that Meowth didn't get it. "Once the twerps fall into the pit, we capture Pikachu!"

    "Shh!" James shushed, putting his right index finger up to his mouth. "Here they come!"

    So Team Rocket got down and kept quiet. Jessie and James grinned with glee as they saw the "twerps" approach the pit. But the grins turned to frowns when they saw the "brats" walk right over the trap without falling in. As the trainers passed, Team Rocket came out of the bushes and investigated the hole.

    "What's wrong with this stupid trap?!" Jessie said. "Why didn't it work!?"

    "What a rip-off!" James remonstrated.

    "Here's da answer..." Meowth said angrily, pulling up the reason why the trap was a dud. "Ya left da supports in!"

"Oh, no wonder it didn't WOOOOORK!!!" Just as James was saying that, the trap collapsed under him and Jessie, and they literally fell into the gap.

    Meowth slapped his right paw over his face. "Oy vey..."

    Jessie called out an order from the pit. "Meowth, go find Mondo and ask him for a rope to get us out of here!"

    "Yes," Meowth sighed as he set off to find Mondo, who had gotten Jessie and James out of all of their previous predicaments. "Da t'ings I do for Team Rocket..."

Back to Ash, Sasami Misty, Brock and Pikachu

    Up ahead, Sasami still felt that Ash was ignoring her, and Ash was trying to find his way to the Gym. Behind them, Brock was trying to pick up all the female trainers on the road.

    Misty watched Brock's unavailing semi-quest to get a girlfriend. Misty didn't have to think twice as to what Brock's problem was. There were two real answers to Brock's difficulty: his immaturity, or the fact that he had strange-looking eyes. _Why did we have to bring him along?_ Misty thought, watching as Brock got rejected once more. "We could have let Tracey come along." He has eyes, and he's more mature...

"But Misty, My brother Tracey is away in the Orange Archiplago with Professor Washu... I stay don't know why but she want he and not one."

Misty just looking at Sasami like she was crazy.

    Ash pulled Brock by the shoulder. "Stop it, Brock, or we may lose you! We have to stick together, because we're all best friends.

**{My Best Friends}**

_[All:'Til the end I will be with you, _

_We will go where our dreams come true _

_All the times that we have been through _

_You will always be my best friends_

_Ash: Here we are - on a new adventure _

_Sasami: Danger lurks - somewhere in the darkness! _

_Misty: We are set - for suprises - even battle! _

_Brock: We're a team - no one better mess with us!_

_All: If we stand as one _

_There's nothing to fear, _

_We'll beat the darkness _

_And we'll stay right here! _

_Ash & Brock: Time after time _

_Sasami& Misty: That's how it will be _

_All: Just you and me..._

_All: 'Til the end I will be with you, _

_We will go where our dreams come true _

_All the times that we have been through _

_You will always be my best friends_

_Brock & Misty: Good friends _

_Ash & Sasami: are those who stick together! _

_All:When there's sun and in the heavy weather..._

_Misty & Brock: Smile after smile, _

_Ash & Sasami:  That's how it will be _

_All: Just you and me..._

_All: 'Til the end I will be with you, _

_We will go where our dreams come true _

_All the times that we have been through _

_You will always be my best friends_

_Ash: Remember when we first met? _

_Misty:We had such fun, oh, I never will forget _

_Brock: Since then, the times are so good - _

_Sasami: We've always stuck together like best friends should..._

_All: 'Til the end I will be with you, _

_We will go where our dreams come true _

_All the times that we have been through _

_You will always be my best friends]_

Pikachu: "Pikachu!"

**Back in Pallet...**

    Professor Oak, Professor Ivy and Delia had arrived at the beat-up building where the lecture on the Snorlax disorders was being held. A big banner was hung high above the door, labeled "THE PLACE WHERE PROF. XALRONS' LECTURE IS - Not Team Rocket's Secret Ambush Site".

    "I'm worried, Professor," Delia said, in a rather sad tone. "I may be losing touch with my son. Ash is growing up too quickly."

"Oh it okay Delia, Ash is growing up but..." Professor Ivy said before she was cut off by Professor Oak.

    Professor Oak turned to comfort her. "Well, Delia, I'm afraid you can't do anything about it. But as they say in the song... everything changes."

**{Everything Changes}**

_[Oak:Your heart's beating around the clock, _

_Ivy: Time tickin' away, it doesn't stop. _

_Oak & Ivy:Evolution is takin' place. _

_The world is spinnin' and changin' every day. _

_Delia:(Changin' every day.) _

_Oak: Anything you think of with a name... _

_Delia:(Think of with a name) _

_Ivy:There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same. _

_Oak & Ivy:Everything changes, changes, _

_Things are changing constantly. _

_Everything changes, changes-- _

_It's evolutionary. _

_Everything changes, changes, _

_Changin' all the time, _

_Delia:Playin' with my mind, _

_Oak & Ivy:Modified or rearranged, _

_Everything has got to change. _

_Delia:You take a chance, you throw the dice, _

_You risk it all, _

_Oak:It's just a part of life. _

_Ivy:Just a part, just a part of life. _

_Delia:You hold on tight to what you know. _

_Oak:You can't hold back, you gotta let it go. _

_Delia:You gotta let it go. _

_Ivy:Every little step that you embrace... _

_Oak & Ivy:One road ends, _

_Ivy & Delia:Another begins _

_All:And takes you to a better place. _

_All:Everything changes, changes, _

_Things are changing constantly. _

_Everything changes, changes-- _

_It's evolutionary. _

_Everything changes, changes, _

_Changin' all the time, _

_Playin' with your mind, _

_Modified or rearranged, _

_Everything has got to change.]_

    They walked inside the building, with Delia feeling a bit better from Professor Oak amd Professor Ivy's reassurance. But that emotion wound up becoming shock, because once they came in, Rocket Grunts jumped out of the shadows and surrounded them!

    "Huh?" Delia asked "Is this a part of the lecture?"

    "What's going on?" Professor Oak demanded to know.

    "Who are you people?" Professor Ivy added.

    "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S GOING ON, OAKIE!" shouted a British-accented voice from behind the Rocket Grunts.

A tall Rocket Grunt picked Delia, Professor Ivy and  Professor Oak up by their shirts, tied their hands behind their backs, and brought them into visual range of his leader.

    "Giovanni," Professor Oak addressed him coldly.

    "You!" Professor Ivy was not to happy to see him.

    "You are correct, sir!" Giovanni said, pointing at him mockingly. "As you can see, the 'lecture' was really just a clever plan to lure you into my trap, so you wouldn't ruin my greatest achievement!" The Rocket Boss took a look at Delia. "And I see you've brought an old friend of mine!"

    Delia was rather upset by that. "Giovanni, everything between us was in the past!"

    Giovanni just stood there in a taunting-like manner. "Everything changes, they say, and you, Delia, have changed a lot!"

    Delia, Professor Ivy and  Professor Oak looked at each other as the dictator began his sarcastic reprise.

**{Everything Changes: Giovanni's Reprise}**

_[Giovanni: Everything changes, changes, _

_Things are changing constantly. _

_Everything changes, changes-- _

_It's evolutionary. _

_Everything changes, changes, _

_Changin' all the time, _

_Playin' with your mind, _

_Modified or rearranged, _

_Everything has got to change.]_

    Giovanni pointed to a camouflage-color Team Rocket helicopter outside by the front door. "Now, get into the cages on that helicopter out there! I'm taking you three for a little ride..."

**Later that day, not more than an unladen Pidgey's flight away...**

    Ash, Sasami, Misty and Brock were lost and alone in the forest. "I know exactly where we are!" Brock said, trying to cover up his errors.

    "So do I!" Misty answered madly. "Right back at that same gnarled oak tree for the third time! The one with the three branches!"

    Ash decided he had had enough of Brock using the map, so he turned to his eyeless friend and said, "Let me see the map, Brock."

    "Don't you trust me?" Brock said, trying to get out of it.

    "You tried that already," Misty said, putting her right arm up. "Give it to Me."

    Brock made a beat. "I don't have it."

    "You don't have it?!" Ash said, his jaw down.

    "WHAT!" Sasami shout at Brock.

    "What happened to it?" Misty said, with anger.

    "I threw it in the river when I was talking to that girl," Brock responded.

    "What?!" Ash said, shocked from Brock's answer rather than from the usual attack from Pikachu.

    "I couldn't ask her for directions if I had a map in my hand!" Brock tried to reason.

    Misty lost it. "You threw away the map?! How could you?!"

    "Chill, Misty," Brock urged her.

    "I'll chill you!" Misty shouted, balling up her left hand into a fist.

    Just then, Ash spotted another trainer nearby. This trainer bared a resemblance to Jessie of Team Rocket, but was male. "Hey, here comes another trainer," Ash told his friends, "I'll bet he's on his way to try for that badge, too. Maybe he can give us directions!" He called out to the trainer. "Hey, you!" But the trainer did not give a response, as if he hadn't heard Ash. Ash ran over to him, and Sasami, Misty and Brock followed. "I was calling you. You could at least answer! Are you on your way to try to win that Diamond Badge?"

    The trainer turned around and moved his hands in sign language. What he was trying to say was Yes! Me will win!

    Ash was confused. "Is that sign language?"

    The Deaf Trainer nodded.

    "You can't speak?"

    The Deaf Trainer moved his hands to say Me deaf!

    "Great!" Ash kicked a rock.

    Brock, being the oldest of the group, got in front of Ash. "Maybe I can help."

    Ash was pretty annoyed with Brock for losing the map and causing them to get lost. "You've helped enough already."

"Yeah Brock, don't try to save your self." Sasami added.

    "Fine," said Brock, "but it doesn't look like either of you know sign language."

    "And you do?" Misty said, doubtfully.

    "Watch and learn," said Brock. He waved at the Deaf Trainer.

    "That's it?" Misty said, not understanding.

    Brock communicated with the Deaf Trainer in sign language. Brock moved his hands to We lost. Your map share ask?

    Maybe... the Deaf Trainer signed. But first, that person weird hair. We challenge!

    "What'd he say?" Ash asked.

   "Yeah... Brock!" Sasami said.

    Brock turned back to Ash. "He'll share his map with us. But first he challenges you to a battle."

    No, no, no... the Deaf Trainer said in sign language. Me signed weird hair!

    Brock corrected his last sentence. "Actually, what he said is, he challenges the guy with the weird hair to a battle."

    Ash turned to Misty and Sasami. "What's wrong with my hair?"

    "Nothing," Sasami and Misty answered. Sasami really wanted to stroke that hair right now.

    Ash turned to the Deaf Trainer. "You're on! I can use the practice before I face that Gym Leader." He turned around to brag to Misty and Sasami. "This'll be a snap." He then turned to Brock. "Tell him he can choose his Pokémon first. My Pokémon and I are evenly matched for battle!"

    Will let's see who perfect match! the Deaf Trainer signed, taking out his Pokéball.

    "He said, 'We'll see who's perfectly matched!'" Brock translated.

    I'll choose... the Deaf Trainer then signed his Pokémon's name in fingerspell: J.P. Pink. Round.

    Brock gave a shot at translating the fingerspell. "'I choose... J... P... pink... round...'" It didn't take him long to figure out what the Deaf Trainer said. "'I choose Jigglypuff'. He said 'I choose Jigglypuff!'"

    Jigglypuff came out from her PokéBall, holding her marker.

    Ash and his group backed off, like as if they were encountering the Knights Who Say Ni from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". "NO!" Ash, Sasami, Misty, and Brock shouted, in unison.

    "Pik!" Pikachu squealed, simultaneously with the others.

    Before they could get away, Jigglypuff had started singing her song. The group began to fall asleep.

    "The Jigglypuff song..." Ash said, losing his battle to stay awake.

    "Anyone who hears it falls asleep..." Misty said, trying to position herself so that she'd fall asleep on Brock.

    "But he can't hear it," Brock said, pointing to the Deaf Trainer. "They are perfectly matched!"

    "Don't fall asleep," Ash tried to tell everyone. "It'll draw on your face."

    The four of them fell asleep. Jigglypuff finished singing and looked at the snoozing listeners, then at the Deaf Trainer. Jigglypuff was furious that no one but her trainer had stayed awake to hear her song. She opened her marker up and drew on Ash and Brock's faces. She put some scribbles on Pikachu, too. She was about to draw on Misty and Sasami's face, but the Deaf Trainer signed for her to stop. She did so. The Deaf Trainer took out his map and left it on the drowsy-eyed Brock. Having done his part in this story, the Deaf Trainer recalled Jigglypuff and left.

    Sometime after the Deaf Trainer had split, Sasami woke up. "What happened?" she asked herself. But her attention turned to Ash, and how cute he looked sleeping with Jigglypuff's marks on his face. Sasami moved over to him. _Look at you, _Sasami thought as she looked at Ash. Covered in Jigglypuff's drawings, your hair all mussed up. It's so easy to talk to you when you're asleep. Sasami gently lifted Ash's head onto her lap, took out a tissue, and started wiping the ink from his face. I wish it were just as easy to tell you how much I love you...

**{Sasami's Song (With He Drives Me Crazy)}**

_[Out here in the quiet of the night _

_Beneath the stars and the moon _

_We both know we got something on our minds _

_We won't admit, but it's true _

_You look at me, I look away_

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling _

_But I don't know how to start _

_I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid _

_That you might break my heart _

_Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? _

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and _

_To say that, I love you..._

_I practiced all the things I could say _

_I know my line, every word _

_I tell myself today can be the day _

_But every time I lose my nerve _

_I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling _

_But I don't know how to start _

_I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid _

_That you might break my heart _

_Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? _

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and _

_To say that, I love you..._

_Why? Why do you turn away? _

_It must be your afraid like me _

_I try, but I can't pretend that I _

_Don't feel for you _

_The way I do, can't you see?_

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling _

_But I don't know how to start _

_I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid _

_That you might break my heart _

_Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? _

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and _

_To say that, I love you..._

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling _

_But I don't know how to start _

_I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid _

_That you might break my heart _

_Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? _

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and _

_To say that.._

_He wanders off, he's just lost without me _

_Doesn't hear a word I say _

_I try to give advice, I tell him twice _

_He won't listen, he's got to do it _

_His own way_

_He drives me crazy, all of the time _

_He drives me crazy, he drives me _

_Out of my mind _

_Why do I worry bout' him, why do I care _

_I don't know why I let it faze me _

_But he drives me crazy_

_He's here and there, everywhere _

_Just lookin' _

_Always finding something new _

_I know he's kind of strange _

_He'll never change _

_Oh tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?_

_He drives me crazy, all of the time _

_He drives me crazy, he drives me _

_Out of my mind _

_Why do I worry bout' him, why do I care _

_I don't know why I let it faze me _

_But he drives me crazy_

_Just go off in your own direction _

_And see if anybody cares _

_Just don't come runnin' back to me _

_Ash Ketchum _

_He'll be wishin' he had listened then _

_'Cause I've told him time and time again_

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling _

_But I don't know how to start _

_I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid _

_That you might break my heart _

_Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? _

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and _

_To say that, I love you...]_

Sasami finished wiping off Jigglypuff's marks off of Ash's face. She was about to lean in to kiss Ash's cheek when he suddenly woke up. "What are you doing?" Ash asked.

    "I..." Sasami wanted to tell Ash that she loved him, but she couldn't. "I'm just wiping off the stuff Jigglypuff drew on you."

    "Oh. Thanks." Ash got up on his feet. "I had the strangest dream. It seemed so real. Someone was singing this really pretty song."

    "It was..." Sasami wanted to tell Ash she was singing the song, but had the same difficulty as with confessing her love. "It was probably just one of the side-effects of Jigglypuff."

    Part of Ash was happy to drop the whole discussion, but the other part was happy to hear Sasami's soft-sounding voice. "I guess so," he said. "We'd better get going. That Gym Leader's waiting."

Both Brock and Misty woke up to the last thing Ash had said.

    "Yeah, he is," Misty said. Dang! She thought. Another chance wasted.

    Ash looked at the snoring Brock, who was still covered in Jigglypuff's drawings, and saw the map rolled up on Brock's right shoulder. "Hey, look! Jigglypuff's trainer left us his map. This is great!" He shook Brock to wake him up. "Come on, Brock! Time to go!"

    Brock woke up, half-asleep. "What?"

    Sasami was frustrated from not being able to confess her love for Ash, so she let it out on Brock. "This time I'm holding the map!" Maisty said headed off with Ash and Sasami.

    "What map?" said the still half-asleep Brock, trailing after them.

    "Hurry up, Sleeping Beauty," Ash said, using the term as loosely as possible.

**While that was going on...**

    Jessie and James had fallen asleep in their pit due to Jigglypuff's song when Meowth came back with the rope he got from Mondo. "I got da rope!" Meowth called to his teammates. "I'm gonna tie it to dis tree, den t'row da rest down t'ya, so youse guys can climb up it." He tied the rope to a nearby tree, but didn't get any response. He looked down into the hole and saw Jessie sleeping comfortably on James' chest. "Dey're sleepin'! Takin' a nap! Snorin' away like a couple of Snorlaxes while I do all da woik!" He called down into the pit. "Yo! Wake up!" But the couple just snored away. "Dat's it!" Meowth started to walk away. "I'm t'rough savin' yer butts! Get yerselves outta dis mess! Dey are da two lamest, dumbest, stupidest humans I ever woiked wit'! 'I'm Jessie!' 'I'm James!' Dey never do anyt'ing right..." As Meowth complained about their incompetence, he didn't notice Jessie and James climbing out of the pit. They came up behind him and lifted him up from the ground one arm each. "Hey, what are ya, crazy?! Put me down!"

    "Why are you saying all those things?" James demanded.

    "Why are you telling everybody we're losers?" Jessie necessitated, in unison with James.

    "Because ya are!" Meowth answered to his incompetent teammates.

    "Like, no way!" James contradicted. "We're the man!"

    "We're cool!" Jessie added.

    Meowth sighed. "Look up 'loser' in da dictionary, and you'll find a big picture of da two of youse!"

    "Is it a nice picture?" Jessie said dreamly, dropping Meowth.

    Meowth groaned with anger. "Youse never do anyt'ing right!!!"

    Jessie and James stood there for a while, then both said at the same time: "He's right!" They sank down, and leaned on each other's backs.

    "We try! But we get no respect!" James lamented, sounding like Rodney Dangerfield.

    "Everybody loves all the Pokémon," Jessie grieved.

    "Everybody wants to be Ash."

    "Or Sasami. What's with that hair?"

    "Or even Misty, Brock or Tracey."

    "But they just laugh at us! Our self-esteem is in the toilet!"

    "We might as well quit."

    "Yeah!"

    "No!" Meowth cried. "Ya can't! If ya quit, what happens t'me?"

    Jessie and James just shrugged. "We've always been the worst," Jessie wallowed. "Just once I'd like to be the best at something."

    "Me too," James added.

    Meowth jumped in front of them and started an attempt at cheering them up. "But we are da best at somethin'!

**{The Best At Being The Worst - The Team Rocket Tango!****}**

_[Meowth: We're the best at being the worst! _

_We're statistically number one _

_James: Yeah, a hundred percent _

_Jessie: Incompetent! _

_Meowth: Hey, that's never been done! _

_We're very good at being very bad _

_It's our grade of success that's sadly been weak _

_Jessie:We'll just have to accept _

_James: We're completely inept _

_Meowth: That's what makes us so unique_

_James: We're the Hindenburgs of crime _

_Jessie:We crash and burn each and every time _

_James:  Masters of disaster _

_Jessie:No one screws up faster _

_James: Hey! _

_Jessie & James : At failure we shine _

_We're an imperfect ten _

_All : Team Rocket's blasting off again! _

_Jessie & James : So I guess we're just cursed _

_Meowth:  And you heard it here first _

_All : We're the best at being the worst!_

_Jessie & James : Who'd guess we'd get so far _

_James:  By being completely sub-par? _

_Jessie: As losers we've raised the bar _

_Jessie & James : Now we're superstars!_

_(Jessie and James tango)_

_All : We're the best at being the worst _

_Jessie & James: At coming in last, we're always the first _

_James: Our flaws are top-drawer _

_Meowth: We define Murphy's Law _

_All:We're the best at being the worst _

_We're totally immersed _

_And incredibly well-versed _

_We're the best at being the worst!]_

    Team Rocket was now feeling much better about themselves.

    "Thanks, Meowth!" James complimented. "Now let's go capture Pikachu!"

    "And deliver him to The Boss!" Jessie added.

    Meowth watched his teammates set out to continue their mission. I shoulda been a shrink... he thought, as he began to follow them.

**Soon, at Cerulean Blue Lagoon...**

    The heroic group had now arrived at the Cerulean Blue Lagoon, standing on the seashore. Ash was now carrying the map to the secret gym. They didn't seem to notice a parascope sticking up from the water.

    "So, Ash," Brock asked, "which Pokémon are you planning to use against the mysterious Gym Leader?"

    "Isn't it obvious?" Ash answered. He called to his prized Pokémon.

**{PIKACHU (I CHOOSE YOU)****}**

_[Ash:_ _Pikachu! _

_You know that you're the one _

_So I choose you _

_There's no one else I'd rather have _

_Here by my side _

_And you can help me win this fight _

_Because we need to face _

_The challenge that's ahead_

_Pikachu! _

_You know there is no other _

_I choose you _

_Because you are my brother_

_In this game we play _

_And if we have to go all day _

_So we can leave the other _

_Masters far behind_

_I've been training all my life _

_Waiting all this time _

_For this moment to arrive _

_And now that it's here _

_I don't have the fear _

_'Cause there's nothing left to hide_

_It's me and you _

_And there's nothing that we can't do _

_'Cause in the Pokémon World _

_Even masters have to learn _

_They will always find something new_

_Pikachu! _

_You know that you're the one _

_So I choose you _

_There's no one else I'd rather have _

_Here by my side _

_And you can help me win this fight _

_Because we need to face _

_The challenge that's ahead_

_I will never doubt the dream _

_As long as you're with me _

_I know that we can reach the top _

_We're the greatest team _

_This game has ever seen _

_And we'll never ever stop_

_Pikachu! _

_You know that you're the one _

_So I choose you _

_There's no one else I'd rather have _

_Here by my side _

_And you can help me win this fight _

_Because we need to face _

_The challenge that's ahead]_

**But...**

    As Ash and his friends were grooving to the song, down below, under the water, Team Rocket was sitting in their Magikarp submarine. Jessie was watching the action in the parascope. "There he is!" Jessie said, aiming the parascope's vision at Pikachu.

    "Now," James ordered, "let's launch the net!"

    Jessie pulled a trigger. Outside the submarine, a big net launched out of the parascope. Pikachu was so busy dancing he didn't notice the net coming behind him. But he soon felt it, because the net swooped him up, and took him down into Team Rocket's submarine. Team Rocket was long gone by the time Ash noticed that something was wrong.

    "AHH!" Ash shouted, looking at the empty spot where Pikachu had been. "What happened?! Pikachu has vanished!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ActOfPokemonLiveActDrama1.html


	4. Show Act 2

Act 2

Ash, Sasami, Misty and Brock through it was going to be eaay to beat Team Rocket. But the real question was _where is Team Rocket? _Ash, want he Pikachu back and that all he could think about.

         Some trainers past by Ash and Friends, As their where the tranners talk about what pokemon should that you to go up with the new gym leader.

         "Said Ash, You never toke us what pokemon your gone to use?" Misty said hiope it would get his mind off Pikachu.

          "Come On Misty, even you know the anwser to that question." Brock said anwser her question for. "It Pikachu."

           "Yeah, but if Pikachu gone then what pokemon is Ash's going to use?" Misty asked.

           "Ash..." Sasami said, notcied that Ash as hold out Pikachu's pokeball.

Sasami walk over to Ash to cheer him up. she asked him. "If you'er a pokemon which one you be."

          "Pikachu...." Ash said.

Misty and Brock hear what Sasami said to Ash, and they added what pokemon they would be.

         "For me, I would be a Onix. Big, Strong, Rock Onix." Brock said with a laugh in his's voice.

         "Will I would be a.... Starime." Misty added.

         "What about you Sasami?" Brock asked the girl who start the question.

         "Well... I would be a..... Well I be MEW!" Sasami said.

**{What Kind Of Pokemon Are You?****}**

_[All: What kind of Pokémon are you? _

_How do you do the things you do? _

_Share with me your secrets deep inside _

_What kind of Pokémon are you? _

_Are you loyal through and through? _

_Do you have a heart that's true? _

_What kind of Pokémon are you?_

_Misty: Take your NORMAL type like Jigglypuff _

_Sasami: Against the GHOSTLY Gengar the battle's real tough _

_Ash: Thunderbolt's a great ELECTRIC attack _

_Brock: Til you get GROUND down by a Marowak!_

_Misty: Don't ya BUG me, with a Caterpie! _

_Brock & Sasami: For a FLYING type, the win's easy! _

_Ash: Good luck with Muk and his POISON gas, _

_Make one wrong move and he'll kick your GRASS!_

_All: What kind of Pokémon are you? _

_How do you do the things you do? _

_Share with me your secrets deep inside _

_What kind of Pokémon are you? _

_Are you loyal through and through? _

_Do you have a heart that's true? _

_What kind of Pokémon are you?_

_Ash: Reach higher with FIRE - Go Flareon! _

_Brock: Think twice about ICE to be number one _

_Misty: WATER's in order if you wanna be slick _

_Sasami: Mewtwo's the best when you get PSYCHIC_

_Ash: Hitmonlee's the key for your FIGHTING mood _

_Brock: And you can ROCK 'n roll with Geodude _

_Misty & Sasami: Dratini comes first when you choose DRAGON _

_All: But evolution's the solution if you wanna win!_

_Sasami, Misty & Brock: Keep on training so you're stronger and faster _

_Just can't stop 'til your power I master, _

_Ash: My plan is this....gotta catch 'em all! _

_All: Get 'em in my Pokéball _

_What kind of Pokémon are you? _

_All: What kind of Pokémon are you? _

_How do you do the things you do? _

_Share with me your secrets deep inside _

_What kind of Pokémon are you? _

_Are you loyal through and through? _

_Do you have a heart that's true? _

_What kind of Pokémon are you?_

_All: What kind of Pokémon are you? _

_How do you do the things you do? _

_Share with me your secrets deep inside _

_What kind of Pokémon are you? _

_Are you loyal through and through? _

_Do you have a heart that's true? _

_What kind of Pokémon are you?]_

Ash turned around and called to Sasami, Misty and Brock. "C'mon! We gotta find Pikachu! Team Rocket must have captured him! Let's split up!"

    Brock headed off into the nearby forest.

    "Wait a minute," Misty said to Ash. "Maybe Pikachu wasn't kidnapped at all. He probably left you of his own will."

"Misty," Sasami shock at what Misty had toke Ash about Pikachu. "How could you says or even think that!"

    _Now why would Ash's favorite Pokémon do that?_ Misty thought.

    "HE WOULD NOT!" Ash shouted at Misty. "Why would he want to do that?!"

    "Well, after all, you seem to have gotten a habit of ignoring your friends. Think about it." Misty followed after Brock. "Wait up, Brock!"

    Ash stared sadly at the sea. Maybe she's right, Ash thought. Maybe Pikachu doesn't want to be my Pokémon anymore. Maybe he did run away. I didn't think it would, but it looks like the time has come...

****

**{The Time Has Come}**

****

_[Ash: I close my eyes _

_And I can see _

_Sasami: The day we met _

_Just one moment and I knew _

_Both: You're my best friend _

_Do anything _

_For you_

_Ash: We've gone so far _

_And done so much _

_Sasami: And I feel _

_Like we've always been together _

_Ash: Right by my side _

_Through thick and thin _

_Sasami: You're the part of my life _

_I'll always remember_

_Both: The time has come _

_It's for the best, I know it _

_Who could've guessed that you and I... _

_Somehow, someday _

_We'd have to say goodbye_

_Sasami: You've helped me find _

_The strength inside _

_And the courage _

_To make all my dreams come true _

_How will I find _

_Another friend _

_Like you_

_Ash: Two of a kind _

_That's what we are _

_And it seemed _

_Like we were always winning _

_But as our team _

_is torn apart _

_I wish we could go _

_Back to the beginning_

_Both: The time has come _

_It's for the best I know it _

_Who could've guessed that you and I... _

_Somehow, some way _

_We'd have to say goodbye_

_Both: Somehow, today... _

_...we have to say goodbye...]_

**Meanwhile, at the Secret Gym...**

    Delia, Professor Ivy and Professor Oak had been locked in cage, hanging from the ceiling above Giovanni's battle arena.

    "No matter what, Felina, Delia, I won't let Giovanni hurt you!" Professor Oak declared. He did not realize that he may have been verifying that he had a secret relationship with Delia, like Ash had teased him about that morning. through he was married to Professor Ivy.

Profesor Ivy hold Delia in her arms try to come her down. "Delia, Will be fine! I'm Sure of it will all make it out live!"

    "We've got to get out of here!" Delia said, tugging at the bars on the cage. "Thank goodness Ash and Sasami didn't come with us. At least he's home, safe."

    "We'll find a way out of these cage. I promise!" Professor Oak said. As he said this, his face suddenly looked ill. "Oh, dear."

    "What's wrong, Professor?" Delia said.

    "Samuel darling, What wrong?"  Professor Ivy added.

    "I'm still feeling a little queasy from that helicopter ride over here. Dangling in the air in a cage is not my idea of fun!"

    "Take a few deep breaths," Delia instructed.

    "Yes Samuel, do that."  Professor Ivy said.

    Professor Oak did so.

    "How's that?" Delia asked.

    "How do you feel now Samuel?" Professor Ivy asked after Delia's question.

    Professor Oak was now no longer looking weak. "Better. Much better," he answered."What's the scientific principle behind that?"

    "I don't know. It's a mom trick." Delia says.

    "Yeah, It pretty much like being in labor. Will the breathing part any way." Professor Ivy added.

    Delia and Professor Ivy look at other and just laugh. Professor Oak through it was some kind of joke that women had, Professor Oak rerember when Sasami was born and how much fun that was.

    "Delia... Felina, I don't know what you all are talk about having babies, at a time like is. But it's good. Do you have any mom tricks for opening locks?"

    "I wish I did," Delia said, her head hanging low.

    "Not even we can do that." Professor Ivy added, also her head hanging low. "I just hope Ash and Sasami, are safe at home."

    "Oh Felina, I'm sure that Ash and Sasami are safe that home training in the back of own lab." A few mintues later Samuel look that the bars on the cage. "Will then, I'll just have to resort to my martial arts training." Professor Oak put up a fancy preparation, then performed a martial arts kick on the lock of his cage door. The lock didn't feel any effects from the kick, but Professor Oak wound up in extreme pain. He jumped around the cage, holding his sore foot. "Yow!" he cried in anguish pain.

    "Professor, are you all right?" Delia says.

    Professor Ivy felt one of the bars on the cage. "Will now we know that you didn't break steel with just your foot alone." Professor Ivy added.

    "Maybe I should've kept up my lessons," the Professor said, rubbing his foot. When he was finished doing so, he turned to face Delia & Professor Ivy and inquired "I don't mean to pry, but... what did Giovanni mean... about you and he being back together again?"

"Oh yes, Why is that Delia?" Professor Ivy look in Delia's eyes.

    Delia paused for a short moment as she decided to tell her story. "I might as well tell you. I wasn't always the upstanding woman you know. As a teenager, I fell in with a bad crowd. There was this one boy who I eventually married. He always claimed he was 'practicing' leading a gang he said that his mother started, which he called Team Rocket!"

     Both Professor Oak and Professor Ivy were in shock.

    "You're telling me that Giovanni is Ash's father!?" Professor Oak said.

    "That can't be true, is it Delia?" Professor Ivy said with fear in her eyes.

    "Yes it is True, But I didn't stay with him long," Delia continued.

    "Does Ash know?" Professor Oak asked.

    "No!" said Delia, rather upset. "And he musn't. He'd never understand. I came to hate Giovanni and all he stands for!"

Professor Ivy put her arms around Delia to stop her for crying. "It all right Delia, Giovanni will never hurt you again."

    Giovanni came in just as Delia was finishing telling Professor Oak and Professor Ivy, her flashback. He had overheard Delia saying that she now hated him. "You really have changed," the leader of Team Rocket observed, petting his Persian. "The Delia I knew would never be so mean!"

    "The Delia, you knew is gone now." Professor Oak said.

    Delia caught site of Giovanni. "But you would! You hate everyone and everything!"

    "I don't hate you, Delia," Giovanni said tauntingly, shaking his fist so that Delia could see his wedding band. "I have wonderful memories of those early days."

    "You're a monster!" Delia insulted her ex-husband. "You only wanted heir to your leadership! Am I glad I divorced from you!"

    "Show us your 'greatest achievement', whatever it is," Professor Oak demanded.

 "And then, let us go!" Professor Ivy added.

    Giovanni laughed demonically. "Always in such a rush, Professor Oak. You really should learn to relax. You'll live longer."

    "You've had your fun, Giovanni," Delia said angrilly.

    "Let just Go! NOW!" Professor Ivy shout at him.

    "The fun hasn't even begun." Giovanni signalled a Rocket Grunt to open the sliding door behind him. "Behold... MechaMew2!" The mechanical Pokémon appeared behind him from out of the sliding doors again.

    "There's no such Pokémon!" Professor Oak said, not amused.

    "I know. It's mechanical. I created it. All by myself," Giovanni bragged. "MechaMew2 has the power to learn and the amplify the attacks of any Pokémon it battles. Once it has battled every type of Pokémon, it will be invincible! And then, the world will be mine!"

    "You're mad!" Delia & Professor Ivy shouted.

    "I'm not mad. Maybe a little angry," Giovanni muttered, rolling his eyes to his right.

    "You'll never accomplish all that!" Professor Oak argued.

    "I already have. Observe..." Giovanni had one of the Rocket Grunts bring out the Tally Board of MechaMew2's learned attacks. There were tally marks next to just about every attack listed. The only ones not marked were Thundershock and Thunderbolt. "We've had a very busy couple of days," Giovanni continued. "The only attacks left to be learned are electric. And one little electric Pokémon is all that stands between me and world domination! And you three are here to witness the final battle. You should feel quite honored." With that, Giovanni let out another loud evil laugh. "Have all the reason you all here is to get the little brat of your's out here."

     "Who are you about?" Delia asked.

     "Sasami!" Professor Ivy knew it was Sasami he want.

     "But Why?" Professor Oak said.

      "You should know, you Elderlee-Whitelighter,  She yours and Professor Felina Ivy's child or only daughter. The child that people said could never be. But look now the Chamred One is born. The half-Witch-half-Whitelighter child. I want her because of her power... the Power of Tsunami."

       "If you hurt my daughter, I'll come right back and hurt you." Professor Oak yell at Giovanni.

        "Please old man you can't even safe yourself, And don't think for a seoncd that Felina's Witch powers will help you all. Because I can take on anything. I will rule the world with the powers of the Charmed Ones working for me. To fuse MechaMew2 and Sasami Serenity IvyOak together... I will be the most powerful tranier in the world."

**{You & Me & Pokémon}**

_[Giovanni: One more, won't be much longer _

_Till my plan is complete _

_One fight, then after that _

_You'll all be at my feet One hand, ruling the planet _

_Each day is mine to run _

_You'll live to serve your master _

_My reign has just begun_

_My world, you and me, my Pokémon _

_We'll beat one more Pokémon]_

    Giovanni laughed for quite a while before Professor Ivy shouted at him. "You won't get away with this!"

 You'll be stopped!" Professor Oak added.

    "By whom?" Giovanni said assuredly. "Certainly not you!"

    "By someone!"

    Just then, Giovanni heard familiar shouts behind him.

    "Prepare for trouble!"

    "Make it double!"

    Giovanni could immediately recognize the voices. "Oh, what is it now?" he complained. "I was in the middle of some heavy-duty taunting!"

**{Double Trouble(New Version)}**

_[Jessie & James: Prepare for trouble _

_Make it double _

_Prepare for trouble _

_Make it double_

_Jessie: To protect the world from devastation _

_James: To unite all peoples within our nation _

_Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love _

_James: To extend our reach to the stars above _

_Jessie: Jessie! _

_James: James! _

_Jessie & James: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light _

_Surrender now, or prepare to fight_

_Team Rocket Members:Team Rocket's rockin _

_Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble _

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you _

_Team Rocket's rockin _

_Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble _

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you _

_We captured Pikachu!_

_Jessie: We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong _

_James: For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon _

_Jessie: I'm so gorgeous _

_James: I'm always the man _

_Delia Ketchum - You're just the players in his master plan _

_Jealous?_

_Jessie, James & Team Rocket Members: Team Rocket's rockin _

_Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble _

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you _

_Team Rocket's rockin _

_Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble _

_Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you _

_We captured Pikachu! Team Rocket's Rockin!]_

    Meowth brought in Pikachu, who was tied up in the rope that they had used to get out of the pit, and presented him to Giovanni. The Boss was in shock, from Team Rocket being successful, not from Pikachu, that is. "I can't believe it."

    Delia took a look at the roped rodent and, with quiet urgency, said to Professor Oak "That's Ash's Pikachu!"

"Oh No!"  Professor Ivy added.

    "I know," said  Professor Oak.

    "It was easy!" James said to his chief. "We snatched him from that Ash kid out by the lagoon!"

    "It was like taking Pokémon Fruit Snacks from a baby!" Jessie said.

    Delia, Professor Ivy and Professor Oak exchanged a look as Giovanni untied Pikachu.

**{Double Trouble(Old Version)}**

_[Giovanni : (spoken) This is the boss. And I'm sick of waiting. I want Pikachu! _

_And this time, don't screw it up!_

_Team Rocket Members: Prepare for trouble, make it double. _

_Prepare for trouble, make it double._

_James:  We'll be the richest rogues of all time. _

_Jessie: Creators of a grand design. _

_James: I'll be the king! _

_Jessie:  I'll be the queen! _

_Meowth: I'll be da joker... of crime._

_Team Rocket Members: Prepare for trouble, make it double -_

_Jessie: Prepare for trouble! _

_James: Make it double!_

_Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! _

_James: To unite all peoples within our nation! _

_Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! _

_James: To extend our reach to the stars above! _

_Jessie: Jessie! _

_James: James! _

_Jessie  & Team Rocket Members: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! _

_James & Team Rocket Members:  Surrender now or prepare to fight! _

_Meowth : That's right!_

_Team Rocket Members: Team Rocket's rockin', _

_Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, _

_Double trouble, big trouble's _

_Gonna follow you. _

_Jessie & James:We're gonna capture Pikachu!_

_Team Rocket Members: Prepare for trouble, _

_Make it double. _

_Jessie:  Prepare for trouble! _

_James: Make it double!_

_Team Rocket Members & James : We're Team Rocket, and we fight for what's wrong; _

_For mayhem, and madness, and rare pokémon. _

_Jessie: I'm so gorgeous! _

_James : I'm always the man! _

_Giovanni : You're just the players, in my master plan!_

_Team Rocket Members: Team Rocket's rockin', _

_Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, _

_Double trouble, big trouble's _

_Gonna follow you. _

_Jessie & James:We're gonna capture Pikachu!_

_Team Rocket Members: Prepare for trouble, _

_Make it double. _

_Jessie:  Prepare for trouble! _

_James: Make it double!_

_Team Rocket Members & James:  We're always gonna try it, _

_No one can deny it... _

_Team Rocket Members: We can cause a riot in Sunday- _

_James: Ooh, a riot! _

_Team Rocket Members: -school, and... _

_Team Rocket Members & James: We'll have you believing, _

_Truth can be deceiving... _

_Jessie & James: "Do onto others" is our golden rule!_

_Jessie:  (spoken) This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself. _

_James: (spoken) Even we couldn't screw this one up, Jessie. _

_Meowth : (spoken) Would you two stop yappin'?! Here they come!_

_Team Rocket Members: Team Rocket's rockin', _

_Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, _

_Double trouble, big trouble's _

_Gonna follow you. _

_Jessie & James:We're gonna capture Pikachu!_

_Team Rocket Members: Prepare for trouble, _

_Make it double. _

_Jessie:  Prepare for trouble! _

_James: Make it double!_

_Jessie & James:  Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!]_

    Giovanni finished untying Pikachu. He lifted him by the ears and handed him to his lackeys. "Take the Pikachu and order him to attack MechaMew2."

    Jessie and James were a little surprised that Giovanni wasn't going to give them a reward for a job well done. But they figured that maybe he was going to wait until MechaMew2 had gotten the needed attacks to give them their reward.

    "Why don't you do it, Boss?" James asked, in a griping tone.

    "I can't have a Pokémon battle with myself, you idiot!"

    "Oh, yeah." James took one end of the rubber rope, to which Pikachu was still tied to, and turned to Jessie, who looked as if she wasn't paying any attention to The Boss's order. "Hey, how 'bout a hand, my short, magenta, and useless partner?"

    "I was just fixing my hair." Jessie took the other end of the rope.

    They dragged Pikachu up to MechaMew2. James took the last of the rope off and gave an order to Pikachu. "Okay, Pikachu, do that thunder thing you always do to us! Now!"

    Pikachu readied up a Thundershock. "Pi... KA... CHU!" He delivered a mighty blow to Jessie and James.

    "Yow!!!!!" the couple screamed, during which their hair stood up. The electric attack sent them flying at the cages. They accidentally hit the bolts that were keeping the cage locked. This caused the cage door to open up. Jessie and James fell down and landed on the ground below the cage.

    Delia jumped out of the cage. "Let's go!" she said to Professor Ivy and  Professor Oak.

    "But we should try to save Pikachu," Professor Oak said, climbing out of the cage with Professor Ivy in his arms.

    "There's no time!" Delia said, grabbing Professor Oak by the hand. "We've got to get to Ash!"

    As the pair raced off, Giovanni grabbed Pikachu from behind, furious that the red-cheeked rodent wasn't obeying the given commands. "Very funny, my little yellow friend," he said, placing Pikachu in a cage that a nearby Rocket Grunt was holding up. "But we'll see who has the last laugh. Rocket Grunt, take him out of here!" The Rocket Grunt did so.

    Jessie and James got up and saw Delia, Professor Ivy and Professor Oak escaping through the front door of the Gym.

    "Boss!" James alerted, pointing to the escapees. "The prisoners are getting away!"

    "You want us to go after them?" Jessie requested.

    "Don't bother," Giovanni said, rubbing his hands gleefully. "They've served their purpose. They'll be able to give the world a firsthand report of my power! And of my beautiful MechaMew2!"

    _Oh, brudda,_ Meowth thought, _he's real serious about dis..._

    "But I need Pikachu's trainer. Obviously he's the only one Pikachu will obey." Giovanni turned around to give Team Rocket their latest mission. "Do you think you can handle it?"

    "We got you a Pikachu, didn't we?" Jessie said.

    "The trainer will be a snap!" James said positively.

    "Then stop that incessant snapping," Giovanni commanded, "and go do it!"

    "Hit it!" Jessie cued the reprise.

**Double Trouble (Reprise Version)**

_[Jessie: Team Rocket's rockin'!_

_James:Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble_

_Both: Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you!_

_James: Team Rocket's rockin'!_

_Jessie: Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble_

_All: Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you..._

_We're gonna capture Ash-y too!]_

**Meanwhile, our heroes continue their search for Pikachu.**

Wild Mankeys swung through the trees as Misty and Brock looked for Pikachu. But there was something that was confusing Brock "Misty, What did you tell Ash!"  Misty toke Ash that Pikachu may have run away. Misty never usually said something to upset Ash _that_ much. Misty had been a lot nicer to Ash during their journeys' course of time, and one time Misty had even said that someday she love too see Sasami and Ash be married. And it puzzled Brock as to why Misty would say something to cause such emotional harm to Ash.

Misty was looking through some tall grass to see if Pikachu was hiding behind there when Brock asked her "Misty, do you really believe that Pikachu ran away? Ash may ignore his friends sometimes, but he always treats his Pokémon well."

Misty got up, taking Togepi with her. She realized that Brock had a point there, and she couldn't hide the truth behind her claim of Pikachu running away anymore. "No," Misty sighed, "I don't believe Pikachu ran away."

_Aah, it was stupid to think so anyway, _through Misty.

"I wanted Ash to realize he's alienating his friends," Misty continued. She remembered that Ash had forgotten about Ash and Sasami date that he had promised for Sasami birthday, and Misty felt that Ash was ignoring Sasami for his Pokémon. Misty sighed again, this time in a sadder tone. "Oh, why is it some guys never notice girls?"

"Where did you get that? _I_ myself notice girls a little too well," Brock said, as if in contradiction to Misty's pining. "Unfortunately, I can never decide on _my_ perfect girl. So many of them seem right! But I'll tell you this. Of all the girls I've met, there are only two perfect girls for me - Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny!

**{TWO PERFECT GIRLS}******

_[Brock: A one woman man's what I want to be _

_Stay by her side so faithfully _

_I would if I could but it's just no good _

_'Cause there's two perfect girls for me_

_Jenny, oh Jenny _

_Joy, oh Joy _

_A one woman man's what I want to be _

_But there's two perfect girls for me_

_Officer Jenny, oh can't you see _

_You can lock me up and _

_Throw away the key _

_Oh Jenny, if loving you's a crime _

_Then sentence me now and I'll do my time _

_My uniformed beauty's simply the best _

_She's got my heart under house arrest_

_But before that cop names me her boy _

_I'm head over heels _

_I'm head over heels _

_For a nurse named Joy_

_Jenny, oh Jenny _

_Joy, oh Joy _

_A one woman man's what I want to be _

_But there's two perfect girls for me_

_Nurse Joy _

_Won't you please cure me _

_Of this bad disease _

_Joy, the diagnosis is bleak _

_When I see your face _

_My knees get weak _

_I'm burning up. I got the fever _

_She's my perfect nurse _

_And I'd never leave her_

_Her bedside manner has _

_Healed so many _

_So why'm I so in love with Officer Jenny_

_Jenny, oh Jenny _

_Joy, oh Joy _

_A one woman man's what I want to be _

_But there's two perfect girls for me_

_I've tried and I've tried _

_And I've searched way deep inside _

_From these two I won't choose _

_I can't stand the bad news _

_'Bout the name of the girl that _

_I'm gonna lose._

_This can't go on - enough is enough _

_I've got to pick one - no matter _

_How tough _

_It's time for eeny, meeny, miny, mo _

_Wait a second - what's her name _

_I just gotta know_

_Jenny, oh Jenny _

_Joy, oh Joy _

_A one woman man's what I want to be _

_But there's two perfect girls for me_

_But there's one - no two - no three_

_Four, five, six, seven, so many _

_Perfect girls for me]_

As Brock tried to decide which of the girls he liked best, Misty walked a few feet away. _Oh, brother,_ she thought. He thinks he's got a love problem! He should look at mine... She reached into the left pocket on her shorts and pulled out a heart-shaped locket with a picture of  Tracey winking and giving a thumbs-up in the frame. Misty had had this locket for quite some time. She looked deeply at the locket as she continued thinking. _Ever since I met Tracey, I've always wanted to become Misty Sketchit! But what if Tracey doesn't love me the way I love him?_

At that time, Ash had more on his mind than his crush on Sasami. He also realized that although Pikachu, his closest friend, may have been gone forever, he would have to get on with his life.

**And, not too far away...**

Delia, Professor Ivy and Professor Oak were rushing through the forest to escape, continuing their discussion about Delia's past. "Tell me more about your marriage to Giovanni,"  Professor Oak inquired.

"Samuel, You don't ask Delia about things like that!" Professor Ivy shouted at her husband.

   "It oh okay Professor Ivy, I know Samuel does not mean to be hurtful in that question." Delia went on to describe what it was like when she and Giovanni gave birth to Ash. "He was always trying to make Ash an ideal future leader of Team Rocket. I didn't like it, so I divorced from him. I'm afraid to tell Ash of my past, but I want him to know the truth of what happened years ago."

    It's times like this I think to myself, _I could've been a psychiatrist when I had the chance,_ Professor Oak thought to himself. _But nooooo, I had to choose being an animal researcher!_

**{I've Got a Secret}**

_[Delia: I can never tell him _

_What happened long ago. _

_The truth about my past _

_Is something he should never know. _

_Sasami: I can never tell him _

_My feelings deep inside. _

_The truth within my heart _

_Is something I must always hide. _

_Delia: His whole life lies ahead, _

_So much training to be done, _

_And as his mother, I'll protect _

_The future for my son. _

_Sasami: His love is overwhelming. _

_In it's light I'd like to be, _

_But he shares it all with Pokémon. _

_There's just no room for me. _

_Both: I've got a secret that tears up my soul, _

_And keeping it hidden has taken its toll. _

_I can't tell the truth 'cause he might turn away, _

_So I'll keep this secret... _

_It's better that way. _

_Ash: Each end's a new beginning. _

_Each darkness has its dawn. _

_My tears can't fall forever, _

_So now I must move on. _

_My hopes are still the same for the man I'd like to be, _

_And I will make those dreams come true-- _

_Just you wait and see! _

_Delia & Sasami: I've got a secret _

_Ash: There's no turning back. _

_Delia & Sasami: That tears up my soul. _

_Ash: There's no giving up. _

_Delia & Sasami: Keeping it hidden _

_Ash: Life still goes on, _

_Delia & Sasami: Has taken its toll. _

_Ash: No matter how tough. _

_Delia & Sasami: I can't tell the truth _

_Ash: I'm gonna miss you _

_Delia & Sasami: 'Cause he might turn away, _

_Ash: More and more each day, _

_Delia & Sasami: So I'll keep this secret... _

_Ash: But I'll keep on going...  _

_All Three: It's better that way.]_

**Soon... **

    Ash and Sasami met up with Misty and Brock, having not found Pikachu anywhere. "Did you find Pikachu?" Ash asked his two friends.

    "No," Brock replied.

    "No," Misty responded, in unison with Brock.

    "I fear the worst," Ash said, getting ready to walk to the right, but facing the other direction, since he was talking to them. "I may have to live without Pikachu."

    "Ash!" a familiar voice said.

    Ash turned around and saw Delia, Professor Ivy and Professor Oak right in front of him.

    "Mom!" Ash said, surprised. "How'd you get here?"

**{ALL WE WANNA DO}__**

****

_[Ivy & Misty: Never know what's round the bend _

_We go up the hill and down again _

_Delia & Sasami: And when there's trouble we'll get through _

_We always have and we always do_

_All: Nothing in the world _

_Can bring us (Ash: No not Us) down, not us (Ash, Brock & Oak: No not US!) _

_All: Spread our little sunshine all around _

_It's never enough_

_All: All we wanna do is have some fun _

_Searching everywhere _

_For our place in the sun _

_All we want to do is celebrate _

_Every time we've been together _

_It's been great _

_We can find adventure big and small _

_Just being with our friends like you _

_Is all we wanna do_

_Ash: All my friends are here with me _

_And things are good as they can be _

_Sasami: Travel places near and far _

_But home is always where we are_

_Ash, Sasami, Misty & Brock: Traveling the world is what we do _

_Because everywhere we go there's _

_Something new for us_

_All: All we wanna do is have some fun _

_Searching everywhere _

_For our place in the sun _

_All we want to do is celebrate _

_Every time we've been together _

_It's been great _

_We can find adventure big and small _

_Just being with our friends like you _

_Is all we wanna do_

_Delia & Ivy: Do you wanna come along? _

_(Just) be prepared for anything _

_Ash, Brock & Oak: Get into the flow _

_All: Get ready to go _

_Get ready to spread your wings_

_All: All we wanna do is have some fun _

_Searching everywhere _

_For our place in the sun _

_All we want to do is celebrate _

_Every time we've been together _

_It's been great _

_We can find adventure big and small _

_Just being with our friends like you _

_Is all we wanna do_

_All: All we wanna do is have some fun _

_Searching everywhere _

_For our place in the sun _

_All we want to do is celebrate _

_Every time we've been together _

_It's been great _

_We can find adventure big and small _

_Just being with our friends like you _

_Is all we wanna do]_

    Before Delia could explain to her son, Professor Oak spoke up. "We've got news for you, Ash."

"Giovanni is the mysterious Gym Leader, and he has Pikachu trapped in his hideout!" Professor Ivy added.

    Ash was confused. "'Giovanni'? Who's he?"

    "What are you talk about Mom?" Sasami asked her mother Professor Ivy.

    "Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket!" Professor Oak explained to the two 13-year-old Pokémon Trainers. "And he plans to take over the world!"

    "What... No! He can't do that!" Sasami shout, grab on her father's lab coat.

    "I do believe I've seen him before..." Ash said. He recalled his first encounter with Giovanni at Mt. Quena. He and his friends were trying to help heal Mewtwo by getting him to the self-healing spring at the top of the mountain. Giovanni had gotten in the way, and that was how Ash had his first encounter with Team Rocket's Boss. ( But Ash, Sasami, Misty and Brock never knew that was Giovanni.)

    Ash began to head off in the direction of the secret Gym. "Well, I'm going to go free Pikachu and get the Diamond Badge!"

    "I am come with up Ash!" Sasami walk up to him and put her arms around one of his.

    "Wait, Ash!" Delia called behind him. "I must first let you know that... Giovanni is your father!"

    "WHAT!?" Ash screamed.

    "NO, THAT CAN"T BE TRUE!" Sasami shouted at Delia.

    "It is true, Sasami." Professor Ivy said.

    Delia immediately confessed about her past, mustering the courage to do so. "I hung out with him as a teenager. But I divorced from him when he tried to make you Team Rocket's next leader!" But down inside, Delia was still worried that Ash would have a negative reaction to that.

    _Delia, _Sasami through feel for Delia's plain.

    Instead, however, Ash patted her on the right shoulder. "It's okay, mom. That gives me more reason to crush him."

    _Huh?_ Delia thought, surprised. _He understood?_

**{BIGGEST PART OF MY LIFE}******

_[Ash: I needed somethin', somethin' out there _

_I didn't know what I was missin'! _

_Oak: Everyone talkin' 'bout it everywhere _

_Both Guys: I guess I just wasn't listenin'_

_Delia & Ivy: Yahoo,  Sasami: things are comin' together _

_Delia & Ivy: Yahoo, Sasami: yeah it's turning out nice _

_Delia & Ivy: Yahoo, Sasami: it's so much better _

_Delia & Ivy: Yahoo, Sasami: I got a whole new life_

_All: It's everything I wanted _

_Everything I needed _

_It's everything I dreamed about _

_It's here in my heart _

_It's deep in my soul _

_And nothin's gonna take it out _

_Delia: Never felt so good _

_Ivy: Never felt so right _

_Delia & Ivy: Never knew that it would be _

_All: The biggest part of my life_

_Sasami: There's only one thing fuelin' the fire _

_From now until ever after _

_My only passion, my desire _

_Is to be a Ash: Pokémon Master_

_Ash & Oak: Yahoo,  Sasami: things are comin' together _

_Ash & Oak: Yahoo, Sasami: yeah it's turning out nice _

_Ash & Oak: Yahoo, Sasami: it's so much better _

_Ash & Oak: Yahoo, Sasami: I got a whole new life_

_All: It's everything I wanted _

_Everything I needed _

_It's everything I dreamed about _

_It's here in my heart _

_It's deep in my soul _

_And nothin's gonna take it out _

_Ash & Delia: Never felt so good _

_Ivy & Oak: Never felt so right _

_Sasami: Never knew that it would be _

_All: The biggest part of my life_

_Ash: Everyday the world looks better _

_Oak: That's the way its meant to be _

_Sasami, Ivy & Delia: Everybody being all together _

_All: It's feelin' really good to me_

_All: It's everything I wanted _

_Everything I needed _

_It's everything I dreamed about _

_It's here in my heart _

_It's deep in my soul _

_And nothin's gonna take it out _

_Ivy & Delia: Never felt so good _

_Ash & Oak: Never felt so right _

_Sasami: Never knew that it would be _

_All: The biggest part of my life_

_All: It's everything I wanted _

_Everything I needed _

_It's everything I dreamed about _

_It's here in my heart _

_It's deep in my soul _

_And nothin's gonna take it out _

_Ivy & Delia: Never felt so good _

_Ash & Oak: Never felt so right _

_Sasami: Never knew that it would be _

_All: The biggest part of my life_

_All: The biggest part of my life_

_All: The biggest part of my life_

_All: The biggest part of my life_

_All: The biggest part of my life]_

    Just then, the five humans heard two very familiar voices.

**{Double Trouble}**

_[Jessie: Prepare for trouble! _

_James: Make it double!_

_Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! _

_James: To unite all peoples within our nation! _

_Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! _

_James: To extend our reach to the stars above! _

_Jessie: Jessie! _

_James: James! _

_Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! _

_James:  Surrender now or prepare to fight! _

_Meowth: Meowth! Dat's right!]_

    Team Rocket had showed up riding scooters. They pulled to a stop and Jessie pointed her left index finger at Ash and Sasami. "There you are, Ash! We want you to come with us!"

    "And why would that be?" Ash questioned.

    "Well," James explained, "we're bringing you to save your electric rodent."

    As James was saying this, Jessie's Wobbuffet came out of his Pokéball. "WAAAAABBA-WOBBA!" he cried.

    "And it's none of your business!" Jessie scowled, recalling Wobbuffet.

    "OK, I'll go," Ash said, agreeing to Team Rocket's invitation.

    "I am going too." Sasami added.

    "WHAT?!" Team Rocket was shocked that Ash wasn't going to put up a fight.

    "I'm looking forward to a little _'reunion'_..." Ash shook his right fist. Team Rocket didn't know what Ash meant, but at least they were going to accomplish their mission, so they led Ash and Sasami to their headquarters.

    "I can't watch." Profesor Ivy said turing into her husband's arms crying because she was losing her little girl.

   "It all right Felina, Sasami is a very good girl and she got the power to orb out, if something would have been to Ash and her." Professor Oak said, rocking Felina Ivy in is arms, then kiss her on her fourhead.

    "What a relief..." Delia said as she watched Ash and Sasami follow Team Rocket to the gym.

    "What do you mean, Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty asked Delia.

    Delia explained why she was surprised earlier. "I was afraid Ash would have a negative reaction to my telling him that Giovanni was his father. I'm surprised he doesn't think less of me for my bad past." She was by now smiling. "I guess that Ash growing up may not be such a bad thing. Maybe change can be good...

**{Everything Changes**}****

_[Oak:Your heart's beating around the clock, _

_Ivy: Time tickin' away, it doesn't stop. _

_Oak & Ivy:Evolution is takin' place. _

_The world is spinnin' and changin' every day. _

_Delia:(Changin' every day.) _

_Oak: Anything you think of with a name... _

_Delia:(Think of with a name) _

_Ivy:There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same. _

_Oak & Ivy:Everything changes, changes, _

_Things are changing constantly. _

_Everything changes, changes-- _

_It's evolutionary. _

_Everything changes, changes, _

_Changin' all the time, _

_Delia:Playin' with my mind, _

_Oak & Ivy:Modified or rearranged, _

_Everything has got to change. _

_Delia:You take a chance, you throw the dice, _

_You risk it all, _

_Oak:It's just a part of life. _

_Ivy:Just a part, just a part of life. _

_Delia:You hold on tight to what you know. _

_Oak:You can't hold back, you gotta let it go. _

_Delia:You gotta let it go. _

_Ivy:Every little step that you embrace... _

_Oak & Ivy:One road ends, _

_Ivy & Delia:Another begins _

_All:And takes you to a better place. _

_All:Everything changes, changes, _

_Things are changing constantly. _

_Everything changes, changes-- _

_It's evolutionary. _

_Everything changes, changes, _

_Changin' all the time, _

_Playin' with your mind, _

_Modified or rearranged, _

_Everything has got to change.]_

**Soon, at the Gym...**

    Giovanni chortled demonically as he gloated at the caged Pikachu. "Heh heh heh... Finally, my plans are coming to fruition! Soon, your trainer will make MechaMew2 invincible!"

    Pikachu didn't know what Giovanni was talking about, but he was going to get an answer soon. Just then, Giovanni heard Meowth calling him from the front door. "Boss!"

    "Ah," Giovanni said, turning around, "he's here..."

    "HA!" Jessie laughed. "Now, we've not only captured Pikachu, but we've also got Ash!"

    Ash and Sasami stepped in front of Team Rocket, a few feet away from Giovanni. "Hello, Dad," he said, using as much anger as he could use on **'dad'**.

    "What?!" Giovanni was annoyed by this. "How did you know I was your father?!"

    Jessie and James rolled their scooters closer to the steamed Giovanni, and Meowth followed them. This time they weren't going to wait for their rewards. "So now," Jessie said to Giovanni, "how about our reward?"

    "Do I get t'be Top Cat again?" Meowth added.

    "GET... OUT... OF MY SIGHT!!" Giovanni shouted in their faces.

    Team Rocket was shocked again, this time by how antagonistic Giovanni was acting to them. "But... but..." James pleaded, "but we did everything you told us to do!"

    "Exactly," Giovanni said. "And now I have no further need of you two!"

    Jessie and James didn't have to think twice to realize that Giovanni had just fired them. "Fine then!" Jessie said. She and James turned their scooters around and scooted the other way.

    "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again..." they both said, "for the final time!"

    Meowth saw where they were going and shouted, "Wait! Stop! Dat's da..."

    CRASH!

    "...broom closet." Meowth shook his head and went after Jessie and James.

    Giovanni called to the Rocket Grunt who had brought in the cage Pikachu was in. "Rocket Grunt, release my son's Pikachu. And get Professor Oak and Professor Ivy's daughter away for my son.!"

    The Rocket Grunt did so, and Pikachu ran and got up on Ash's left arm. The Rocket Grunts ran out to grab Sasami why Ash and Pikcahu were get back together.

    "Pikachu!" said Ash, joyfully reunited with his Pokémon. "It's good to see you again!"

    "Chaa!" Pikachu squeaked.

    The Rocket Grunts grab Sasami.

    "Let GO! Let GO, of ME NOW!" Sasami try to get away for the Rocket Grunts.

But the over power her and they give her to they boss.

    Giovanni just laughed evilly. "Enjoy the pregame show while you can, my son. Giovanni look behide him, him grab Sasami's face with one of is hands. "I always knew you find a pretty little girl like Sasami, After all you do take after me. But I never would dream you would date Professor Samuel Oak and Professor Felina Ivy's daughter."

"You leave Sasami out of is Dad." Ash said.

"Oh Ash, She the one that I need to rule the the world so thank you for bringing her to me my son, but not even you can win because, you just can't win!"

**{You Just Can't Win}******

_[Giovanni: You're way out of your league, you've more than met your match _

_Ash: I guess you're slowing down, old man, can't hit what you can't catch _

_Giovanni: Soon the whole world will know the genius of my plan _

_Ash: I will find a way to stop you any way I can._

_Giovanni: You're such a goody-two-shoes, it's more fun being bad _

_Ash: No one's gonna side with you, you're stark raving mad _

_Giovanni: Oh yeah, just ask your mother _

_Ash:That's all in the past _

_Giovanni:  Listen to me, little boy, nice guys finish last!_

_Ash:Oh no! You just can't win _

_Giovanni: You're not that strong _

_Ash: Time to pay for your sins _

_Giovanni: You've got it all wrong _

_You just can't win _

_Ash: I'm gonna shut you down _

_Giovanni: Your chances are slim _

_Ash: No more fooling around _

_Both : Let the battle begin! _

_You just can't win]_

Ash watched as his ex-father said "I have a super-powerful Pokémon, and I'm going to use it for this match. Behold... MechaMew2!" Once again, as Giovanni announced it, MechaMew2 came out from the sliding doors.

    "'MechaMew2'?" Ash was baffled. "But there's..."

    Giovanni slapped his face. He was so tired of hearing that! "I know, I know. 'No such Pokémon!' MechaMew2 is a mechanical Pokémon I created all by myself. It has an attack so powerful, your Pokémon will feel like it was hit by its own attack!" Giovanni took the Diamond Badge out of his coat pocket and gave it to Ash. "Here - I give you... the Diamond Badge!"

    Ash was by now even more bewildered. "You're giving me the Diamond Badge ahead of time? Why?"

    Giovanni walked back to MechaMew2 and got behind, behind MechaMew2 was Sasami in he's chain tired down in it. His eyes rolling toward Ash. "I'll retrieve it after you lose."

    "We'll see about that!" Ash took the tip of his Pokémon League hat and twirled it around his head, like he always did at the start of a battle.

    **The battle began....**

    "Pikachu, THUNDERSHOCK!" Ash shouted to Pikachu.

    "Pikachu!" Pikachu said, as he sent a mighty Thundershock to MechaMew2. But the machine didn't look as if it had felt the attack.

    Ah, excellent... Giovanni thought. The fish has taken the bait.

    "That didn't work?" Ash said. "Well then, Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!"

    Pikachu got in front of MechaMew2. "PIKA!" he cried, signalling a Thunderbolt. There came the same result.

    Giovanni stood up victoriously.

    "It can't be..." Ash felt he was at a loss.

    "HA HA HA HA HA!!" Giovanni cackled loudly. "You see, MechaMew2 has the power to learn and copy the attacks of its opponents. And you, my son Ash, have completed MechaMew2's collection! As of today, I, GIOVANNI, RULE THE WORLD!!!!!" Giovanni laughed insanely, and his Persian's eyes flashed evilly. When Giovanni finished laughing, he pointed his right index finger to Ash and Pikachu and turned to MechaMew2. "Now, since I have no further need of you, prepare to die! MechaMew2, give them a Thundershock!"

    "NO" Sasami yell out.

    For a second there, Ash felt that this was it. He has lost all hope. He was never going to see his friends and family again. Because of him and Pikachu, MechaMew2 was now invinicible, and ready to give them a Thundershock. He had been shocked by Pikachu before, but the shock he was about to feel was going to take him and Pikachu out for the count... permanently.

    But then, just as MechaMew2 was warming up the commanded attack, a crack appeared in the wall. It elicted a "Huh?" from Ash and an "Eh?" from Giovanni.

"What that?" Sasami added.

    Soon, the crack turned into a large hole, and the wrecker appeared, flying in through the wall. It was none other than the **real Mewtwo!**

    "Giovanni!" Mewtwo spoke psychically. He got in front of Ash and Pikachu, defending them from MechaMew2's powerful Thundershock.

    "Mewtwo!" Giovanni addressed him coldly.

    "Yes, Giovanni," Mewtwo spoke. "Your 'slave' is back to defeat you once more. In our last confrontation, I erased myself from your memory. But it must not have worked!" He shook his right paw at MechaMew2. Giovanni knew exactly what he meant.

    "Oh, no!" Giovanni explained to the Psychic-type Pokémon. "Your memory erasure obviously worked fine on me and most of Team Rocket. I found out of your existence from Jessie and James, the only two Rockets who knew of you, and built MechaMew2. This mechanical replica can learn and copy its opponent's attacks. Now that it has learned every single attack, I don't need you any longer!"

    "Learn attacks, eh?" Mewtwo said. He warmed up a Psychic shot and got ready to fire it at his mechanical equal. "Well, I've got an attack I want it to learn!"

    "Go ahead and attack, Mewtwo!" Giovanni taunted. "MechaMew2 will just send it right back at you!"

    So Mewtwo sent a shot at MechaMew2. It appeared to be a collection of Ash's happy memories: from when he first met Pikachu… to when he and Sasami danced at the Summer's End Festival at Maiden's Peak… to when he released Butterfree to find a mate… to when Pikachu decided to stay with him after the incident in the Pikachu Forest… to when he won the Earth Badge… to when Gary Oak lost at the Pokémon League Reigonal Championships… to when he made friends with Ritchie… to when he made it to the Top 16 in the Championships… to when he saved the world with the help of Lugia, (the 249th Pokémon)… to when he beat Drake the Dragonite Trainer…to when he save is Delia (or his Mom) for Entei... to when he helped Mewtwo defeat Giovanni at Mt. Quena…

    "All right, MechaMew2," Giovanni commanded, "attack your counterpart!"

    But MechaMew2 did nothing.

    "What are you waiting for?" Giovanni was furious. "Attack!"

    Suddenly, MechaMew2 turned toward its creator and began to speak. "Giovanni..."

    "What the--?!" Giovanni was surprised to hear his own creation talking to him.

    "The 'attack' I learned from Mewtwo was 'love', 'friendship', and 'caring'. Now that I know of these virtues..." At that point, MechaMew2 grabbed Giovanni around the neck.

    "Ack!" Giovanni choked.

    "...I won't let you carry out your evil plans! And I can't let you hurt Small Lady Serenity! Mewtwo get the Princess!" Mecha-Mewtwo finished its statement.

Sasami use her powers to get out of the knot the the Rocket Grunts tierd her up in. Ran to her pokemon Mewtwo.

    As the automation choked its creator, Mewtwo turned to face Ash and Pikachu. "Stay back, you three. This could get ugly..." He summoned a Barrier that shielded around him, Ash, Sasami and Pikachu.

"Silent Wall!" Sasami yell, putting one of her arms up in the air to make her own barrier, to back up Mewtwo's.

    MechaMew2 prepared an attack on Giovanni. "The attack I'm now going to use to level you and this Gym will be my final attack... SELFDESTRUCT."

    "No no no no no!" Giovanni pleaded. "I'll make you a deal - It will all be... ours?"

    **BOOM!**

    Mewtwo turned off his Barrier. Sasami's Silent Wall was gone. Ash and Pikachu looked around at what was left of the Gym. The only part of it not completely destroyed by MechaMew2's Selfdestruct was the broom closet that Jessie and James had crashed into. Pikachu looked down at the limp, lifeless body of Giovanni.

    "How did you defeat MechaMew2, Mewtwo?" Ash asked the 150th Pokémon.

    Mewtwo gave his reply. "I took your happy memories and love, and taught them to MechaMew2. Because of that, it sacrificed itself to stop Giovanni from carrying out his world domination." He took off into the air and flew away. "Well, I'll be going now."

   "No awy Mewtwo." Sasami said ran after him.

Mewtwo stop and turn around as him's trainer up into he's arms. "Don't go Mewtwo." Sasami said with tears in her eyes.

    "I will always be with you Sasami." Mewwto said as he kiss her on her fourhead. "Goodbye, Princess Serenity, Just call me if you ever need me."

    "Will we ever see you again?" Ash called.

    "Maybe... someday," Mewtwo answered, disappearing into the sky.

    "Godbye Mewtwo, I'll miss you!" Sasami said with tears ran down her eyes and wave godbye to her Pokemon, Mewtwo.

    Just after Mewtwo disappeared, the broom closet opened up, for the door had been badly damaged by the Selfdestruct, and then the now-no-longer-members of Team Rocket tumbled out. Jessie was hugging James, who had kiss marks all over his face.

    "Oof!" Jessie said, landing on James's head, which she didn't mind landing her lips on. "What'd we miss?" she interrogated to Ash and Sasami.

    "You won't believe it," Ash told the ex-Rockets, "but it looks like your Boss is out like a light!"

    "That's good!" said James, weak from Jessie kissing him. "Or is that bad?"

    "Ash!" a familiar feminine voices called from behind.

    Misty, Brock, Professor Ivy, Delia and Professor Oak came in, asking questions about the battle.

    "Did you defeat Giovanni?" Professor oak said.

    "How did you do it?" Brock added.

    "Are you two both oh okay.?" Professor Ivy added after Brock.

    "Did you hit him with everything?" Delia saide.

    "Why are Jessie and James in that broom closet?" Misty said finish with everybody question.

    "Well..." Ash reached his right arm into his left jacket pocket and pulled out the Diamond Badge. "I won the Diamond Badge after all!" He struck a trademark victory pose.

    "PIKA CHU!" Pikachu made the same pose.

    Ash remembered that he still had to make it up to Sasami. And he knew exactly how to do it.

    "Uh... Sasami?" Ash walked up to her. Blushing deeply, he held out the Diamond Badge. "I'd like to give you the Diamond Badge. It's my late birthday present to you."

    Sasami blushed real deep, and her heart beat really fast. "Oh, Ash, that's so sweet of you..." she said, picking the Diamond Badge from Ash's outstretched hand. "...but why?"

    "Because..." Ash could now give only one explanation for giving the girl he loved the Badge he had won. He gave his answer. "...I love you, Sasami."

    A tear of joy fell from Sasami's beautiful rose pink eyes as Ash said that. "Oh, Ash..." she said, blushing hotter than she ever had before. "...I love you too!"

    Happy to hear that, Ash and Sasami embraced, and brought themselves together for their first kiss. This first kiss would be the start of a beautiful relationship. Someday, they would be dating. Someday, Ash would be putting an engagement ring on Sasami's finger. Someday, they would be saying "I do", which they would seal with their first kiss as husband and wife. Someday, they'd have children. But for now, all they had on their minds was their first kiss.

    "Yay!" Brock and Misty yell, jump up in the air.

 Pikachu cheered. _Mommy and daddy are happy again!_

    The kiss broke soon after, leaving a mark of light pink lipstick on Ash's lips.

    Professor Oak observed them gladly. "Sasami!"

Brock gave a "way to go!" thumbs-up, Pikachu and Togepi cheered them on, and Delia smiled at her son and future daughter-in-law. "Oh, that's so cute!" she said. "My little boy has gotten a girlfriend!" and Professor Ivy smiled at her daughter and future son-in-law. "They, So cute togther." Professor Ivy and Delia look at other and smile.

    "Mom!" Ash said to his mother. Sasami hugged him around the neck, the Diamond Badge in her left hand. Ash paused for a bit, looked at how happy Sasami was smiling, then turned back to Delia. "Well, I suppose you can kiss Pokémon Trainers if they're your son or boyfriend."

    Sasami tightened their embrace. "And you're always a Pokémon Master to me."

**{TO KNOW THE UNKNOWN****}******

_[Sasami: How the universe began _

_What the future holds _

_Why do fools fall in love _

_What happens to our souls_

_Clues to life's mysteries _

_Are what we hope to find _

_Always reachin' for a reason _

_Searchin' for a sign_

_Sasami: To know the unknown _

_(Ash: It doesn't mean that much to me) _

_Sasami:To know the unknown _

_(Ash: Some secrets are just meant to be) _

_Sasami:Don't want all the answers _

_'Cause one thing is true _

_As long as my heart beats _

_I'll always love you_

_So I don't need to know_

_The unknown_

_Sasami:Is there life on other planets _

_Why there's magic in a kiss _

_What dreams really mean _

_Who hears us when we wish_

_Sasami & Ash:Everybody's wondering _

_Tryin' to understand _

_But all the revelations _

_Are like castles in the sand_

_Ash:To know the unknown _

_(Sasami:It doesn't mean that much to me) _

_To know the unknown _

_(Sasami:Some secrets are just meant to be) _

_Sasami:I don't need all the answers _

_'Cause one thing is true _

_As long as the earth turns _

_I'll always love you_

_Sasami:You don't have to tell me _

_Just why you went away _

_Now that you've come back _

_There's nothing more to say_

_Ash:All I really need to know _

_Is that you're here to stay_

_Sasami: To know the unknown _

_(Ash: It doesn't mean that much to me) _

_Sasami:To know the unknown _

_(Ash: Some secrets are just meant to be) _

_Sasami:Don't want all the answers _

_'Cause one thing is true _

_As long as my heart beats _

_I'll always love you_

_So I don't need to know_

_The unknown_

_Ash:To know the unknown _

_(Sasami:It doesn't mean that much to me) _

_Ash:To know the unknown _

_(Sasami:Some secrets are just meant to be) _

_Sasami:I don't need all the answers _

_'Cause one thing is true _

_As long as the earth turns _

_I'll always love you_

_So I don't need to know _

_The unknown_

_Both: To know the unknown _

_(Ash: It doesn't mean that much to me) _

_Both: To know the unknown _

_(Sasami: Some secrets are just meant to be) _

_Both: I don't need all the answers _

_'Cause one thing is true _

_As long as the earth turns _

_I'll always love you]_

    Jessie and James looked at each other.

    James started to say something. "You think we should..."

    "...go with them?" Jessie finished James's sentence as if they were already a married couple.

    Meowth thought about it for a moment. "Guess so," he decided. "We'll probably do better as good guys!"

    The good guys were just about getting ready to leave. Sasami scooped up Pikachu in her right arm, and put her left arm around Ash. Ash put his right arm around Sasami, and they walked out with the others. Brock, Professor Ivy and Delia gave Ash compliments for winning the battle, and Professor Oak tried to get to know his future son-in-law better.

**{You Can Do It (If You Really Try)}**

****

_[Oak: In the morning when you wake up _

_Delia: Open your eyes to a new day _

_Ivy: Look around at the gifts you've got _

_Sasami: You've been so lucky along the way_

_Oak: Time to finish what you've begun _

_Ivy & Delia: Have the faith, you're the one. _

_Sasami: Throw your hat high, up to the sun_

_Ivy: Now you face the greatest test _

_Oak: Use the lessons that you've learned _

_Delia: Your goal is to be the best _

_Sasami: And claim the prize that you've earned._

_Delia: Ever since you were a young man _

_Oak & Ivy: You've kept your eye on the master plan _

_Sasami: To reach for the top, and touch the sky_

_All: It's your destiny _

_To spread your wings and fly_

_All: You can do it if you really try _

_You can do it if you really try _

_Spread your wings and learn to fly_

_Oak: You can do it if you really, really, try _

_Ivy & Delia: Keep moving forward to stay alive _

_Sasami: Trust your heart and you'll survive _

_Follow your dreams, never let them die_

_All: It's your destiny _

_To spread your wings and fly]_

Team Rocket followed them out, hoping to become good guys.

But no sooner had they left, when Giovanni opened his eyes and lifted himself up, shaking his fist in vengeance...

Out side the gym Ash and Sasami hold hands. Professor Oak knot want is own little girl to grow up. Professor Ivy and Delia happy that Ash and Sasami would be get married in the future. Misty dream about Sasami's big brother Tracey and hope that Tracey and her can be like Sasami and Ash. And Brock try to like a girlfriend. Life was good in fact it was prefect. And so was the futrue.

**{Together Forever}**

****

_[Ash: You've been such a good friend, _

_Sasami: I've known you since I dont know when. _

_Misty: We've got a lot of friends, _

_Brock: But they come and go. _

_Delia: Even though we've never said it, _

_Ivy & Oak: There's something that the two of us both know._

_All: Together, forever no matter how long, _

_From now, until the end of time. _

_We'll be together, and you can be sure, _

_That forever and a day, _

_That's how long we'll stay, _

_Together and forever and more._

_Oak & Brock: Always gone that extra mile, _

_Ivy & Misty: Depended on you all the while. _

_Sasami: Even in the good and bad times, _

_Delia: You will see. _

_Ash: From now until our journey's end, _

_All: You can always count on me._

_All: Together, forever no matter how long, _

_From now, until the end of time. _

_We'll be together, and you can be sure, _

_That forever and a day, _

_That's how long we'll stay, _

_Together and forever and more._

_Ash & Oak: No matter where our destiny leads, _

_Sasami, Ivy & Delia: I'll be there for you, always come through, _

_Brock & Misty: And that you can believe._

_All: Together, forever no matter how long, _

_From now, until the end of time. _

_We'll be together, and you can be sure, _

_That forever and a day, _

_That's how long we'll stay, _

_Together and forever and more.]_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ActOfPokemonLiveActDrama2.html__


	5. Transcirpt Of Act 1

**Pokemon Live! ****Pokemon Diamond **

**By: **_Yami Chibi-Chibi _

**Prologue **

**Sakaki: **Just go to the site with the hyperlink below, and print out the map to my Gym! I'm waiting...

**Sakaki: **That badge is awesome! I've got to be the one to have it! I've already downloaded my map. I'm outta here!

**Act 1 **

**Hanako:** Ash! Hurry up!

**Hanako:** Professor Oak is waiting! We're going to be late!

**Hanako: **Ash! You're not even out of bed yet! I woke you an hour ago! I told you we don't have much time!

**Satoshi: **And I told you, I don't want to go!

**Ookaido:** You're passing up a rare opportunity, my boy,

**Satoshi:** I've got important things to do,

**Mayuka:** That Ash... For you! All think about him.

**Satoshi (to Mayuka):** What does that mean? Samuel!

**Mayuka (back to Satoshi):** I mean... That you only care about one person Ashley!

**Satoshi:** I... do not! Pigtails.

**Ookaido:** It's not every day a world-renowned Pokémon expert personally invites us to his lecture on sleep disorders among the Snorlax.

**Satoshi:** I know all about Snorlaxes! I've got a Snorlax.

**Ookaido:** There's always more to learn,

**Hanako:** It'll be fun, Ash,

**Uchikido:** Come on Ash! Sasami is going!

**Mayuka:** Actually Mom, I don't want to go any more.

**Ookaido:** But Sasami...

**Satoshi:** You guys go. We be fine. Just don't bring my mom and Professor Ivy home too late.

**Ookaido: **Ash... I'm not... We're not... I didn't...This is a serious lecture! Professor Xalrons is a brilliant speaker. And this is the first time he's been in this hemisphere in over a decade!

**Hanako:** I really want us to do things together. The way we used to. I miss that.

**Satoshi:** Mom! I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a Pokémon Trainer. And if I'm going to be a Pokémon Master, I have serious work to do.

**Mayuka:** Yeah, I'll love to see that!

**Ookaido:** He's got a point there, Delia, it or not, he's growing up.

**Satoshi:** And I've got to be ready in case I run into Team Rocket!

**Hanako:** I'd prefer it if you stayed away from Team Rocket,

**Satoshi: **Oh, Ma... you don't know anything about it.

**Hanako:** I know more than you think. About a lot of things, young man.

**Ookaido:** If we're late we won't get a good seat. And there'll be no time to buy popcorn!

**Uchikido:** Why did I marry him, again?

**Mayuka:** Because you loved him, and you two were going to having me.

**Ookaido: **Felina... Delia, We're going to be late.

**Hanako:** I'm coming, see you later. Train well!" she said, kissing him good-bye.

**Uchikido:** Bye Sasami.

**Mayuka:** Bye Mom, See you went you get back.

**Satoshi:** Mom! You don't kiss Pokémon Trainers!

**Hanako:** You do when they're your little boy,

**Satoshi:** MOM!

**Hanako:** When they're your son, but you'll always be my little boy. Be careful.

**Satoshi:** Finally!

**Pokémon Theme**

_I want to be the very best _

_Like no one ever was _

_To catch them is my real test _

_To train them is my cause _

_I will travel across the land _

_Searching far and wide _

_Each Pokémon to understand _

_The power that's inside! (Power inside!)_

_Pokémon! _

_It's you and me. _

_I know it's my destiny! _

_Pokémon! _

_Oh you're my best friend _

_In a world we must defend! _

_Pokémon! _

_A heart so true _

_Our courage will pull us through _

_You teach me and I'll teach you _

_Pokémon! _

_(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!_

_Every challenge along the way _

_With courage I will face _

_I will battle everyday _

_To claim my rightful place! _

_Come with me the time is right! _

_There's no better team _

_Arm and Arm we'll win the fight! _

_It's always been a dream!_

_Pokémon! _

_It's you and me. _

_I know it's my destiny! _

_Pokémon! _

_Oh you're my best friend _

_In a world we must defend! _

_Pokémon! _

_A heart so true _

_Our courage will pull us through _

_You teach me and I'll teach you _

_Pokémon! _

_(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em (Pokémon!)_

_Pokémon! _

_It's you and me. _

_I know it's my destiny! _

_Pokémon! _

_Oh you're my best friend _

_In a world we must defend! _

_Pokémon! _

_A heart so true _

_Our courage will pull us through _

_You teach me and I'll teach you _

_Pokémon! _

_(I'll catch you!) _

_(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em, Gotta catch 'em all! _

_Pokémon! _

Takeshi: Ash? Are you here?

Kasumi: Ash...?

Satoshi: AH! Misty! Brock!

Kasumi: What are you doing?

Satoshi: I'm... It's... It's this special Pokémon Trainer workout. There's a video and everything!

**Satoshi:** Aah, forget it, I'm done anyway.

**Kasumi:** With your workout,

**Satoshi:** Did you see the commercial for that new Pokémon badge?

**Takeshi:** The Diamond Badge?

**Takeshi:** I sure did. It's on every channel. Even IPC!

**Takeshi:** We interrupt 'Sesame Street' to bring you this important commercial,

**Sakaki: **Hey you! Yeah, you sitting on the couch eating Doritos! How'd you like a shot at getting the one-of-a-kind Diamond Badge?

**Sakaki: **Just go to the site with the hyperlink below, and print out the map to my Gym! I'm waiting...

**Sakaki: **That badge is awesome! I've got to be the one to have it! I've already downloaded my map. I'm outta here!

**Pikachu:** Pi... ka... Chu!

**Takeshi:** Whoa!

**Takeshi:** Ow.

**Pikachu:** Pikachu!

**Satoshi:** Sorry, He didn't know you were under there. Come on, Pikachu!

**Satoshi:** We've got a badge to win!

**Mayuka:** Wait! What about me?

**Satoshi:** You can come, too.

**Mayuka:** I meant, we were supposed to go to the movies for my birthday, Which was three weeks ago!

**Satoshi:** But...

**Mayuka:** YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT! Just like the last week and the week before!

**Satoshi: **I didn't forget,

**Satoshi:** But that was before that Gym Leader came up with the new Diamond Badge. I've got to be the one to win it! Not only for me, but also for my Pokémon!

**Kasumi:** What about your friends?

**Satoshi:** Pokémon are my friends, too, And they're important. To all of us.

**YOU & ME & POKÉMON**

_Sasami: __magic feeling _

_It's grown so strong _

_Misty:__ Always leads me _

_To a place where I belong_

_Ash:__ Won't go away _

_Never let me down _

_Brock:__ I've got the greatest friends _

_That ever could be found_

_All:__ Across every river _

_Behind every tree _

_On top of every mountain _

_They are part of you and me_

_Sasami:__ One world - All:now and forever _

_Sasami: __Best friends - loyal and true _

_Ash: __One dream – All: that's side by side _

_There's nothing we can't do _

_Misty: __One hand -All: helping the other _

_Sasami: __Each heart - beating as one _

_Ash :__We live – Brock :always together _

_All: __Sharing the same bright sun _

_One world _

_You and me and Pokémon_

_Misty: __They rush like water _

_Sasami: __They soar like the wind _

_Misty & Sasami: __They're always with me _

_Everyday that I begin_

_Ash: __They burn like fire _

_Brock: __They chill like ice _

_Ash & Brock: __They take on any challenge _

_Make any sacrifice_

_Ash & Brock: __Won't go away _

_Sasami & Misty: __Never let me down _

_All: __I've got the greatest friends _

_That ever could be found_

_Sasami: __One world - All: now and forever _

_Sasami: __Best friends - loyal and true _

_Ash: __One dream - All: that's side by side _

_There's nothing we can't do _

_Misty :__One hand -All: helping the other _

_Sasami: __Each heart - beating as one _

_Ash: __We live - Brock: always together _

_All: __Sharing the same bright sun _

_One world _

_You and me and Pokémon _

**Sakaki: **Well, no further platter chatter; Let's get to that Gym before someone else gets that badge.

**Satoshi (though):** _How can I get back in Sasami's good book?_

**Mayuka (though):** _I wish I knew if Ash loves me as much as I love him._

**Mayuka (though why looking at Pikachu):** _How's daddy going to make up with mommy?_ **Takeshi:** _What's Linkdid Ash have thatI don't have?_

**Satoshi:** And just who would you be?

**Alakazam's Trainer:** Our names are not important,

**Venusaur's Trainer:** But what is important is that one of us will get the Diamond Badge!

**Sakaki:** Well, then, let's see what you've got!

**Alakazam's Trainer:** OKAY! Go, Alakazam!

**Venusaur's Trainer:** Go, Venusaur!

**Sakaki: **Oh-ho, a challenge! Well, then, I choose... MECHAMEW2!

**Alakazam's Trainer:** MechaMew2'? What's that?

**Venusaur's Trainer:** No data available,

**Venusaur's Trainer:** Well, let's give it a double attack!

**Alakazam's Trainer:** Right!

**Alakazam's Trainer:** Alakazam! Use your Psychic attack!

**Venusaur's Trainer:** Venusaur, Poison Powder!

**Venusaur's Trainer:** AHH!

**Alakazam's Trainer:** That thing's copied their attacks!

**Electrode's Trainer:** Guys, you're not thinking clearly.

**Sakaki: **Well done, MechaMew2!

**Sakaki: **Soon your collection will be complete...

**Sakaki:**...So says Giovanni, Boss of Team Rocket, and soon to be ruler of the world! And this, the MechaMew2, based on the mighty Mewtwo I once owned, is the perfect plan for world domination! This mechanical marvel has one technique: Learn, which allows it to memorize, copy, and return the attack of any Pokémon it battles. The Diamond Badge has done a great deal of luring those stupid trainers to contribute to MechaMew2's collection of attacks!

**It Will All Be Mine**

_Giovanni: __I was born to rule the world and I almost achieved that goal, _

_(Team Rocket Members: Giovanni!) _

_But my Pokémon, the mighty Mewtwo, had more power than I could control. _

_(Team Rocket Members: Giovanni!)_

_Still he inspired this mechanical marvel, which learns and returns each attack, _

_(Team Rocket Members: Giovanni!) _

_My MechaMew2, the ultimate weapon, will tell them Giovanni is back!._

_There'll be world domination, complete obliteration of all who now defy me. _

_Let the universe prepare, good Pokémon beware, you fools shall not deny me._

_Now go, go, go, go! It will all be mine, power so divine, _

_I'll tell the sun to shine on only me._

_It will all be mine, till the end of time, _

_When this perfect crime makes history, _

_Team Rocket! This is our destiny._

_Listen up, you scheming fools, no excuses, and no more lies, _

_(Team Rocket Members: Giovanni!)_

_You've heard my most ingenious plan, I demand the ultimate prize. _

_(Team Rocket Members: Giovanni!)_

_Now bring me the yellow Pokémon and bear witness as I speak, _

_(Team Rocket Members: Giovanni!) _

_I shall possess the awesome power in Pikachu's rosy cheeks._

_There'll be world domination, complete obliteration of all who now defy me,_

_Let the universe prepare, good Pokémon beware, you fools shall not deny me._

_Now go, go, go, go! It will all be mine, power so divine,_

_I'll tell the sun to shine on only me._

_It will all be mine, till the end of time,_

_When this perfect crime makes history._

_Team Rocket! This is our destiny._

_Jessie: __To protect the world from devastation._

_James:__ To unite all peoples within our nation._

_Jessie: __To denounce the evils of truth and love._

_James:__ To extend our reach to the stars above._

_Jessie: __Jessie!_

_James:__ James!_

_Giovanni: There'll be total devastation, pure annihilation, or absolute surrender._

_I'll have limitless power, this is our finest hour._

_Now go, go, go, go! _

**Rocket Grunt:** Psychic and Poison Powder.

**Sakaki: **Ah, Mecha-Mew2's attack collection is almost complete, but there are two exceptions... Thundershock and Thunderbolt! Electric Pokémon can only possess those attacks, namely... Pikachu! Well, no doubt I'll regret this, but it has to be done...

**Sakaki: **JESSIE!

**Sakaki: **JAMES! Get your lame butts in here!

**Musashi:** You bellowed, Boss?

**Sakaki: **You have one last chance to redeem yourselves,

**It Will All Be Mine Part2**

_Listen up, you scheming fools, no excuses, and no more lies, _

_(Team Rocket Members: Giovanni!)_

_You've heard my most ingenious plan, I demand the ultimate prize. _

_(Team Rocket Members: Giovanni!)_

_Now bring me the yellow Pokémon and bear witness as I speak, _

_(Team Rocket Members: Giovanni!) _

_I shall possess the awesome power in Pikachu's rosy cheeks._

_There'll be world domination, complete obliteration of all who now defy me,_

_Let the universe prepare, good Pokémon beware, you fools shall not deny me._

_Now go, go, go, go! It will all be mine, power so divine,_

_I'll tell the sun to shine on only me._

_It will all be mine, till the end of time,_

_When this perfect crime makes history._

_Team Rocket! This is our destiny._

_Jessie: __To protect the world from devastation._

_James:__ To unite all peoples within our nation._

_Jessie: __To denounce the evils of truth and love._

_James:__ To extend our reach to the stars above._

_Jessie: __Jessie!_

_James:__ James!_

_Giovanni:__ There'll be total devastation, pure annihilation, or absolute surrender._

_I'll have limitless power, this is our finest hour._

_Now go, go, go, go!_

**Nyasu:** Uh, right, Boss!

**Sakaki: **It won't be long now, Soon, MechaMew2 will have every Pokémon attack, and then... the world will be MINE!

**Soon...**

**Nyasu:** I still t'ink dis ain't a good idea!" the catlike Pokémon griped. "Our pit traps neva woik!"

**Musashi:** Oh, shut up, Meowth! This may be the one pit that does work!

**Kojirou:** There! It's fully hidden!

**Nyasu:** So what's da plan again?

**Musashi:** Isn't it obvious? Once the twerps fall into the pit, we capture Pikachu!

**Kojirou:** Shh! Here they come!

**Team Rocket:** twerps,

**Team Rocket:** brats.

**Musashi:** What's wrong with this stupid trap? Why didn't it work!

**Kojirou:** What a rip-off!

**Nyasu:** Here's da answer... Ya left da supports in!

**Kojirou:** Oh, no wonder it didn't WOOOOORK!

**Nyasu:** Oy vey...

**Musashi:** Meowth, go find Mondo and ask him for a rope to get us out of here!

**Nyasu:** Yes, Da t'ings I do for Team Rocket...

**Kasumi (though):** _Why did we have to bring him along?_

**Kasumi:** We could have let Tracey come along. He's more mature...

**Mayuka:** But Misty, My brother Tracey is away in the Orange Archipelago with Professor Washu... I stay don't know why but she want he and not one.

**Satoshi:** Stop it, Brock, or we may lose you! We have to stick together, because we're all best friends.

**My Best Friends**

_All: 'Til the end I will be with you, _

_We will go where our dreams come true _

_All the times that we have been through _

_You will always be my best friends_

_Ash:__ Here we are - on a new adventure _

_Sasami:__ Danger lurks - somewhere in the darkness! _

_Misty:__ We are set - for surprises - even battle! _

_Brock:__ We're a team - no one better mess with us!_

_All:__ If we stand as one _

_There's nothing to fear, _

_We'll beat the darkness _

_And we'll stay right here! _

_Ash & Brock:__ Time after time _

_Sasami& Misty:__ That's how it will be _

_All:__ Just you and me..._

_All:__ 'Til the end I will be with you, _

_We will go where our dreams come true _

_All the times that we have been through _

_You will always be my best friends_

_Brock & Misty:__ Good friends _

_Ash & Sasami:__ are those who stick together! _

_All:__ When there's sun and in the heavy weather..._

_Misty & Brock:__ Smile after smile, _

_Ash & Sasami: __That's how it will be _

_All:__ Just you and me..._

_All:__ 'Til the end I will be with you, _

_We will go where our dreams come true _

_All the times that we have been through _

_You will always be my best friends_

_Ash:__ Remember when we first met? _

_Misty:__ We had such fun, oh, I never will forget _

_Brock:__ Since then, the times are so good - _

_Sasami:__ We've always stuck together like best friends should..._

_All:__ 'Til the end I will be with you, _

_We will go where our dreams come true _

_All the times that we have been through _

_You will always be my best friends _

**Pikachu:** Pikachu!

"THE PLACE WHERE PROF. XALRONS' LECTURE IS - Not Team Rocket's Secret Ambush Site."

**Hanako:** I'm worried, Professor, I may be losing touch with my son. Ash is growing up too quickly.

**Uchikido:** Oh it okay Delia, Ash is growing up but...

**Ookaido:** Well, Delia, I'm afraid you can't do anything about it. But as they say in the song... everything changes."

**Everything Changes**

_Oak: Your heart's beating around the clock, _

_Ivy:__ Time tickin' away, it doesn't stop. _

_Oak & Ivy:__ Evolution is takin' place. _

_The world is spinnin' and changin' every day. _

_Delia:__(Changin' every day.) _

_Oak:__ Anything you think of with a name... _

_Delia:__(Think of with a name) _

_Ivy__ There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same. _

_Oak & Ivy:__ Everything changes, changes, _

_Things are changing constantly. _

_Everything changes, changes-- _

_It's evolutionary. _

_Everything changes, changes, _

_Changin' all the time, _

_Delia__ Playin' with my mind, _

_Oak & Ivy:__ Modified or rearranged, _

_Everything has got to change. _

_Delia:__ You take a chance, you throw the dice, _

_You risk it all, _

_Oak:__ It's just a part of life. _

_Ivy:__ Just a part, just a part of life. _

_Delia:__ You hold on tight to what you know. _

_Oak:__ You can't hold back, you gotta let it go. _

_Delia: __You gotta let it go. _

_Ivy:__ Every little step that you embrace... _

_Oak & Ivy:__ One road ends, _

_Ivy & Delia:__ Another begins _

_All:__ And takes you to a better place. _

_All:__ Everything changes, changes, _

_Things are changing constantly. _

_Everything changes, changes-- _

_It's evolutionary. _

_Everything changes, changes, _

_Changin' all the time, _

_Playin' with your mind, _

_Modified or rearranged, _

_Everything has got to change. _

**Hanako:** Huh?

**Hanako:** Is this a part of the lecture?

**Ookaido:** What's going on?

**Uchikido:** Who are you people?

**Rocket Grunt Admin:** I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S GOING ON, OAKIE!

**Ookaido: **Giovanni,

**Uchikido: **You!

**Sakaki: **You are correct, sir!

**Sakaki: **As you can see, the 'lecture' was really just a clever plan to lure you into my trap, so you wouldn't ruin my greatest achievement!

**Sakaki: **And I see you've brought an old friend of mine!

**Hanako:** Giovanni, everything between us was in the past!

**Sakaki: **Everything changes, they say, and you, Delia, have changed a lot!

**Everything Changes: Giovanni's Reprise**

_Giovanni: Everything changes, changes, _

_Things are changing constantly. _

_Everything changes, changes-- _

_It's evolutionary. _

_Everything changes, changes, _

_Changin' all the time, _

_Playin' with your mind, _

_Modified or rearranged, _

_Everything has got to change. _

**Sakaki: **Now, get into the cages on that helicopter out there! I'm taking you three for a little ride...

**Takeshi:** I know exactly where we are!

**Kasumi:** So do I!

**Kasumi:** Right back at that same gnarled oak tree for the third time! The one with the three branches!

**Satoshi:** Let me see the map, Brock.

**Takeshi:** Don't you trust me?

**Kasumi:** You tried that already,

**Kasumi:** Give it to me.

**Takeshi:** I don't have it.

**Satoshi:** You don't have it?

**Mayuka:** WHAT?

**Kasumi:** What happened to it?

**Takeshi:** I threw it in the river when I was talking to that girl,

**Satoshi: **What!

**Takeshi:** I couldn't ask her for directions if I had a map in my hand!

**Kasumi: **You threw away the map! How could you!

**Takeshi:** Chill, Misty,

**Kasumi:** I'll chill you!

**Satoshi:** Hey, here comes another trainer,

**Satoshi:** I'll bet he's on his way to try for that badge, too. Maybe he can give us directions!

**Satoshi:** Hey, you!

**Satoshi:** I was calling you. You could at least answer! Are you on your way to try to win that Diamond Badge?

**Deaf trainer (turned around and moved his hands in sign language):** "Yes! Me will win!"

**Satoshi:** Is that sign language?

**Deaf Trainer:** nodded.

**Satoshi:** Is that sign language?

**Deaf Trainer:** nodded.

**Satoshi:** You can't speak?

**Deaf Trainer:** "Me deaf!"

**Satoshi:** Great!

**Takeshi:** Maybe I can help.

**Satoshi:** You've helped enough already.

**Mayuka:** Yeah Brock, don't try to save your self.

**Takeshi:** Fine,

**Takeshi:** but it doesn't look like either of you know sign language.

**Kasumi:** And you do?

**Takeshi:** Watch and learn,

**Kasumi:** That's it?

**Takeshi:** (communicated with the Deaf Trainer in sign language. Brock moved his hands to We lost.) "Your map shares ask?"

**Deaf Trainer:** "Maybe… But first, that person weird hair. We challenge!"

**Satoshi:** What'd he say?

**Mayuka:** Yeah... Brock!"

**Takeshi:** He'll share his map with us. But first he challenges you to a battle.

**Deaf Trainer:** "No, no, no... Me signed weird hair!"

**Takeshi:** Actually, what he said is, he challenges the guy with the weird hair to a battle.

**Satoshi:** What's wrong with my hair?

**Mayuka & Kasumi:** Nothing,

**Satoshi:** You're on! I can use the practice before I face that Gym Leader.

**Satoshi:** This'll be a snap.

**Satoshi:** Tell him he can choose his Pokémon first. My Pokémon and I are evenly matched for battle!

**Deaf Trainer:** "Will let's see who perfect match!"

**Takeshi:** He said, 'We'll see who's perfectly matched!

**Deaf Trainer: **"I'll choose... J.P. Pink. Round."

**Takeshi:** I choose... J... P... pink... round...

**Deaf Trainer: **"I choose Jigglypuff'. I choose Jigglypuff!"

**Satoshi:** Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

**Satoshi, Mayuka, Kasumi &** **Takeshi:** NO!

**Pikachu:** Pik!

**Satoshi:** The Jigglypuff song...

**Kasumi: **Anyone who hears it falls asleep...

**Takeshi:** But he can't hear it,

**Mayuka:** They are perfectly matched!

**Satoshi:** Don't fall asleep, It'll draw on your face.

**Mayuka:** What happened?

**Mayuka (though):** _Look at you, I wish it were just as easy to tell you how much I love you..._

**Sasami's Song (With He Drives Me Crazy)**

Sasami:_ Out here in the quiet of the night _

_Beneath the stars and the moon _

_We both know we got something on our minds _

_We won't admit, but it's true _

_You look at me, I look away_

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling _

_But I don't know how to start _

_I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid _

_That you might break my heart _

_Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? _

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and _

_To say that, I love you..._

_I practiced all the things I could say _

_I know my line, every word _

_I tell myself today can be the day _

_But every time I lose my nerve _

_I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling _

_But I don't know how to start _

_I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid _

_That you might break my heart _

_Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? _

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and _

_To say that, I love you..._

_Why? Why do you turn away? _

_It must be your afraid like me _

_I try, but I can't pretend that I _

_Don't feel for you _

_The way I do, can't you see?_

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling _

_But I don't know how to start _

_I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid _

_That you might break my heart _

_Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? _

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and _

_To say that, I love you..._

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling _

_But I don't know how to start _

_I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid _

_That you might break my heart _

_Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? _

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and _

_To say that.._

_He wanders off, he's just lost without me _

_Doesn't hear a word I say _

_I try to give advice, I tell him twice _

_He won't listen, he's got to do it _

_His own way_

_He drives me crazy, all of the time _

_He drives me crazy, he drives me _

_Out of my mind _

_Why do I worry bout' him, why do I care _

_I don't know why I let it faze me _

_But he drives me crazy_

_He's here and there, everywhere _

_Just lookin' _

_Always finding something new _

_I know he's kind of strange _

_He'll never change _

_Oh tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?_

_He drives me crazy, all of the time _

_He drives me crazy, he drives me _

_Out of my mind _

_Why do I worry bout' him, why do I care _

_I don't know why I let it faze me _

_But he drives me crazy_

_Just go off in your own direction _

_And see if anybody cares _

_Just don't come runnin' back to me _

_Ash Ketchum _

_He'll be wishin' he had listened then _

_'Cause I've told him time and time again_

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling _

_But I don't know how to start _

_I wanna to tell you but now I'm afraid _

_That you might break my heart _

_Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? _

_I wanna tell you want I'm feeling and _

_To say that, I love you... _

**Satoshi:** What are you doing?

**Mayuka:** I... I'm just wiping off the stuff Jigglypuff drew on you.

**Satoshi:** Oh. Thanks.

**Satoshi:** I had the strangest dream. It seemed so real. Someone was singing this really pretty song.

**Mayuka:** It was... It was probably just one of the side effects of Jigglypuff.

**Satoshi:** I guess so, We'd better get going. That Gym Leader's waiting.

**Kasumi:** Yeah, he is,

**Kasumi: **Hey, look! Jigglypuff's trainer left us his map. This is great! Come on, Brock! Time to go!

**Takeshi:** What?

**Kasumi:** This time I'm holding the map!

**Takeshi:** What map?

**Satoshi: **Hurry up, Sleeping Beauty,

**Nyasu:** Igot da rope! I'm gonna tie it to dis tree, den t'row da rest down t'ya, so youse guys can climb up it.

**Kojirou: **Dey're sleepin'! Takin' a nap! Snorin' away like a couple of Snorlaxes while I do all da work!

**Nyasu:** Yo! Wake up! Dat's it! I'm t'rough savin' yer butts! Get yourselves outta dis mess! Dey are da two lamest, dumbest, stupidest humans I ever worked wit'! 'I'm Jessie!' 'I'm James!' Dey never do anyt'ing right...

**Nyasu:** Hey, what are ya, crazy! Put me down!

**Kojirou: **Why are you saying all those things?

**Musashi: **Why are you telling everybody we're losers?

**Nyasu:** Because ya are!

**Kojirou: **Like, no way! We're the man!

**Musashi: **We're cool!

**Nyasu:** Look up 'loser' in da dictionary, and you'll find a big picture of da two of youse!

**Musashi: **Is it a nice picture?

**Nyasu:** Youse never do anyt'ing right!

**Musashi & Kojirou: **He's right!

**Musashi: **Everybody loves all the Pokémon,

**Kojirou: **Everybody wants to be Ash."

**Nyasu:** Or Sasami. The Queen of Ancient Pokémon!

**Nyasu, Musashi & Kojirou: **Or even Misty, Brock or Tracey.

**Nyasu, Musashi & Kojirou: **But they just laugh at us! Our self-esteem is in the toilet!

**Kojirou: **We might as well quit.

**Musashi: **Yeah!

**Nyasu:** No! Ya can't! If ya quit, what happens t'me?

**Musashi & Kojirou: **We've always been the worst,

**Musashi: **Just once I'd like to be the best at something.

**Kojirou: **Me too,

**Nyasu:** But we are da best at somethin'!

**The Best At Being The Worst - The Team Rocket Tango!**

_Meowth: We're the best at being the worst! _

_We're statistically number one _

_James:__ Yeah, a hundred percent _

_Jessie__: Incompetent! _

_Meowth:__ Hey, that's never been done! _

_We're very good at being very bad _

_It's our grade of success that's sadly been weak _

_Jessie__:We'll just have to accept _

_James:__ We're completely inept _

_Meowth:__ That's what makes us so unique_

_James:__ We're the Hindenburgs of crime _

_Jessie__:We crash and burn each and every time _

_James:__ Masters of disaster _

_Jessie__:No one screws up faster _

_James:__ Hey! _

_Jessie & James__ : At failure we shine _

_We're an imperfect ten _

_All__ : Team Rocket's blasting off again! _

_Jessie & James __: So I guess we're just cursed _

_Meowth:__ And you heard it here first _

_All__ : We're the best at being the worst!_

_Jessie & James__ : Who'd guess we'd get so far _

_James:__ By being completely sub-par? _

_Jessie__: As losers we've raised the bar _

_Jessie & James__ : Now we're superstars!_

_(Jessie and James tango)_

_All__ : We're the best at being the worst _

_Jessie & James__: At coming in last, we're always the first _

_James:__ Our flaws are top-drawer _

_Meowth:__ We define Murphy's Law _

_All__:We're the best at being the worst _

_We're totally immersed _

_And incredibly well-versed _

_We're the best at being the worst!_

**Kojirou: **Thanks, Meowth! Now let's go capture Pikachu!

**Musashi: **And deliver him to The Boss!

**Takeshi:** So, Ash, which Pokémon are you planning to use against the mysterious Gym Leader?

**Satoshi:** Isn't it obvious?

**PIKACHU (I CHOOSE YOU)**

_Ash:_ _Pikachu! _

_You know that you're the one _

_So I choose you _

_There's no one else I'd rather have _

_Here by my side _

_And you can help me win this fight _

_Because we need to face _

_The challenge that's ahead_

_Pikachu! _

_You know there is no other _

_I choose you _

_Because you are my brother_

_In this game we play _

_And if we have to go all day _

_So we can leave the other _

_Masters far behind_

_I've been training all my life _

_Waiting all this time _

_For this moment to arrive _

_And now that it's here _

_I don't have the fear _

_'Cause there's nothing left to hide_

_It's me and you _

_And there's nothing that we can't do _

_'Cause in the Pokémon World _

_Even masters have to learn _

_They will always find something new_

_Pikachu! _

_You know that you're the one _

_So I choose you _

_There's no one else I'd rather have _

_Here by my side _

_And you can help me win this fight _

_Because we need to face _

_The challenge that's ahead_

_I will never doubt the dream _

_As long as you're with me _

_I know that we can reach the top _

_We're the greatest team _

_This game has ever seen _

_And we'll never ever stop_

_Pikachu! _

_You know that you're the one _

_So I choose you _

_There's no one else I'd rather have _

_Here by my side _

_And you can help me win this fight _

_Because we need to face _

_The challenge that's ahead_

**Musashi: **There he is!

**Kojirou: **Now, let's launch the net!

**Satoshi:** AHH!

**Satoshi:** What happened? Pikachu has vanished!

* * *

ActOfPokemonLiveActDrama1.html 


End file.
